A boundless ambition
by luksinatriks
Summary: Archon Savora has lost the infinite political battle inside of Commoragh. As punishment she was sold by her rivals to a most humiliating fate possible. She was sold to a human rogue trader who in all his naivety wants a experienced Eldar as an advisor, disregarding the race's infamous backstabbing at the greedy potential reward he could reap. How will she cope with her new fate?
1. Chapter 1

Archon Savora stood in her throne room. How did it come to this? Her father warned her of this! Her thoughts were of him as the spire shook from the fighting going on just mere meters away from her. She barked orders arrogantly even as her forces were being decimated, her last two incubi standing tall near her, at least they were loyal enough not to kill her in hopes of mercy from her rival. High Commoragh was beautiful indeed... Savora shivered as she wondered if the afterlife in the belly of she who thirsts would be anything like it... if she was lucky to be killed that is.

"HOLD THE DOOR YOU MAGOTS!" she barked as the few mutilated human slaves and even fewer loyalist kabalites held the massive elegant doorway to her throne room. The communication just failed with the groups fighting in the hangars and the inner courtyard. This was it... Savora swallowed hard as she contemplated asking the Incubi to end her... for she doubted Malvareack would throw enough money and slaves to have her resurrected by the heamonculi, he was petty and vengeful and to be fair so was she, but he was greedy as well.

"Mistress! We cant hold em-ahhh!" a kabalite screamed as a hole was blown through the doorway, sending both kabalites and slaves alike flying as the massive wraithbone piece of art flew open, screaming in protest. Savora held her hand in front of her face as shards and pieces flew past her, her last two incubi stepping in front of her, seemingly enjoying the war and carnage and utterly oblivious to the deaths that will soon come to them. Pushing her raven hair back, Savora gasped in her armor as from the hole came the elegant figure of Malverack, the arrogant bastard was arrogant enough to just walk into her throne room of her kabal? What pained her the most was that they looked alike, both having long black hair and perfectly chiseled faces, the only difference being that he had green eyes and she had yellow.

"Savora..." he purred as the guns of the few remaining loyalists aimed at him.

"SHOOT!" she commanded. To her horror, no shots came. "SHOOT DAMN YOU!" she barked but the trueborn shivered and shook, some openly laying down their arms as Malverack's army poured in, his hierarch screaming.

"ONCE MORE ONTO THE BREACH!" The black clad hierarch shouted as more troops poured in and as more of her forces surrendered. Still to her horror Malverack's troops didnt shoot, they ran in and began encircling them. No... daddy! Daddy where are you!? Savora bit her lip as anger and fear boiled up inside her.

"ARGH!" she shouted and screamed as she rose her splinter pistol and fired wildly at her arch nemesis, her rounds bouncing harmlessly off his shadow field as he laughed, further mocking her. HOW DARE HE! HE WAS NOT WORTHY OF HER! HE WAS NO BETTER THAN A HUMAN! A THOUSAND CURSES UPON HIM! THIS WAS **HER** SPIRE **HER** KABAL **HER** HOME! He will NOT take it from her! By now only her incubi stood still, the fear she had apparently not present within them. She panted in impotent anger as she readied her sword. Damn it all if this is how it is going to be she will fight to the end! As if noticing this he cocked his long eyebrow at her and looked at her sideways.

"If you think this story has a happy ending... then you were not paying attention..." he said and the furious Savora felt tears come onto her furious face. "and if you think I would be kind to give you a quick death... then your father thought you poorly..." he said and giggled, his snickering turned into laughter and all of his bastard soldiers followed suit.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" She screamed as his entire kabal laughed at her face. Damn it all why was she so weak? Why was she crying... "IF MY FATHER WAS HERE HE WOULD BE THE DEATH OF YOU ALL! CURSE YOU AND MAY SLAANESH DEVOUR YOU ALL!" she spat and cursed in impotence as they continued laughing at her. Not seeing it a shadow crept up behind her, the mandrake in service to Malverack skillfully avoided the two incubi in front of her. "IF YOU THINK IM GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT YOU HAVE GOT ANOTHER THING COMMING!" was the last thing she said before she lost consciousness, being knocked out before she could spit any more obscenities at her opponents.

* * *

"Ugh..." Savora stretched as she came through. What a nightmare! She must stop eating human food, she made a mental note to herself. Still, what horrified her was the fact that this wasnt her room! The ceiling was far too short and it was obvious it was human made, for it bore no elegance nor did it have any material of Eldar origin what so ever. To make it worse she was in her combat armor but her weapons were missing. No... gods both death and those who survived no!

"Your finally awake... Now to see if Malverack's word that you are nowhere near as peaceful and serene when you are awake is true. In your sleep you are most beautiful indeed." Those words snapped her back to reality. The mere mention of that bastards name caused her to be sick in her stomach as she practically jumped, moving back in the human bed to look at the source of the voice. It was a mon'keigh! But he was no slave, as was evident by many things, his scar-less skin, his strong frame and his elegant clothes. He seemed like a noble of sorts. Still, she was furious!

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?" she barked, instinctively holding her blanket to cover herself, even if she was fully clothed. "WHERE IS THAT BASTARD!? WHERE HAS HE SEND ME?! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME!?" she barked in gothic, being for the first time in her four century long life thankful she learned it as a child... and even more thankful to her father who forced her to learn it. The human was unphased. "SPEAK SLAVE!" she commanded and to her great anger he smirked at her, his blue eyes seemingly fixated on her.

"Dont worry, he wont harm you. You are far away from him." He said and waved his hand as a human soldier, dressed in uniform appeared behind him, placing a tray full of food next to her. She bore her teeth in anger at the both of them. "Dont worry you are safe. I wont go putting needless in you or cutting your organs out." he told her with the most calm attitude which betrayed excitement and interest.

"WHERE AM I!?" she barked. He simply rose his eyebrow at her.

"Very far from Commoragh..." he told her and her heart sunk. She was out of her beloved city! Where the hell was she! Oh no! She was an exile now, wasnt she!? a fate only marginally better than mutilated slavery to her! It was as if the bastard had known. The human elegantly moved his hand and offered her food, that is to say as elegantly as his clumsy race was able to, but she only bore her teeth at him. He got up and moved to a very small, crude by Eldar standards, window and pointed to it. This taking her interest she got up and looked through it, making sure to stand as far away from him as possible. What she saw outside it shocked her to her very core. For some distance there was nothing, but at the end there was a shield of some sorts beyond which lay...

"THE SEA OF SOULS! YOU TOOK US TO THE WARP!? YOU IMBECIL!" she barked at him. The bastard was tall so she couldnt look down on him, but she was taller still. He snickered at her, insulting her greatly as he brushed his own long brown hair away.

"This is the way my kind transverses the expanses of the galaxy, miss Savora." he calmly said. She blinked at him, recalling her raids on human vessels. With very slight bow he spoke. "Welcome to the Rogue Trader ship The Pride of Terra." He made a hand gesture of some sorts. Still she was far too shocked to care. This wasnt happening! She will wake any moment now! She will awake in a slave chamber or a torture chamber but she will awake in her bellowed Commoragh! She will not spend the rest of her life, or indeed a single day aboard this accursed mon'keigh vessel! She sat down in shock. There was a moment of silence before she could accept all this. Then... she did the unthinkable.

"Please..." she began, looking sideways and refusing to accept she begged a human for something. "Just tell me..." she shivered as she spoke. "Was I worth a lot?" she said openly and turned to face him. "Was I worth a lot in slaves in riches? Just please dont tell me he gifted me to you like some discarded toy... my heart couldnt bare it!" she admitted, feeling tears come on but she wouldnt let them! she wont cry in front of this mon'keigh filth. As if sensing her pain he smirked and looked down before facing her.

"Quite a lot." he nodded with sad yet amused recognition. "10 000 human slaves and a lot of information on the imperial trade routes." he explained and she felt relieved slightly. Still... she was worth more than mere 10 000 humans, in fact she was worth more than all the humans in the galaxy! This one and in any other they may reside! "Luckily I knew a governor of a penal colony who desperately needed to rid himself of many criminals to... make accommodations for new ones, so..." he tilted his head instead of finishing his sentence.

"I see..." she said, continuing her soft approach. "What do you want of me?" she spoke, refusing to face him. "How will you defile me?" she asked, wanting to add 'how will you defile my honor' but she knew honor meant nothing to humans, hell it meant little to her own kin. As if smirking to insult her he spoke.

"Your Eldar minds are far superior to human's, right?" he asked and she looked at him. "Or at least you claim so." he added. This insulted her! HIS MERE EXISTANCE INSULTED HER!

"YOU COULD NOT COMPREHEND AN ELDAR'S MIND EVEN IF YOU HAD IT DRILLED INSIDE YOUR OWN FILTHY SKULL BY A FUCKING ORK!" she barked at him, but he took no insult and she panted before calming down. "What? Dont tell me! You are yet another one of those human males who has mommy issues and wants to find beautiful and dominant women to own you, but because you cant find any in your own filthy kind you turn to us Eldar! I even knew human slaves who were mutilated for years, castrated even! yet they still wanted to mate and loved their female owners! The males of your kind are disgusting..." she finished coldly, holding her knees to her chest defensively. He took absolutly no insult what so ever.

"Didnt you have a father? Didnt you have at least one positive male in your life? I can understand the racism but sexism..." he finally spoke trailing off. Oh by the gods why was he soooo annoying!

"MY FATHER WAS A MAN YOU CAN NOT HOPE TO BECOME EVEN IF YOU WERE YOUR PATHETIC EMPEROR HIMSELF! HE WAS PROUD! NOBLE! AND HE HAD THE GRACE OF A THOUSAND CORSAIRS IMBEDED IN HIM!" she protested, looking away and placing her forehead on her knees... she was a failiour... a disgrace to her father's proud name... she sobbed lightly as she felt his hand on her shoulder, she immediately shot her gaze up.

"I do not think that an Archon should despair as much as you do... take this opportunity and rise from the ashes..." he told her gently. "I bought you because I need advisors and what better an advisor than an Eldar Archon... except the one that you know cant betray you because her fate is now tied to your own." he told her openly and while she wanted desperately to insult him for his naivety and his stupidity, she did grudgingly admit that she needed him... if she killed him or made him fall she would most likely fall herself... since she was a long way from Commoragh indeed. "I even made Malverack give me all of your personal possessions. Your clothing and other items are in those chests." he said pointing to the half a dozen chests in the corner before moving away. "Your weapons will be returned to you the moment I am sure you wont stick them up my..." he said, nodding in acknowledgement yet wanting to keep his nobility and not use profanity. "Get acquainted with the ship and the crew..." he told her. "Because I formally welcome you to the Pride of Terra, miss Savora." He said with a very slight bow as he left her quarters, leaving her alone. Once she was sure he left Savora threw a tantrum, before turning and grabbing the pillow and crying in it as she sobbed at her destiny.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow guys, didnt know y'all would react so well to this... so here is chapter two for y'all :D**

 **Guest- yeah I hope to deliver on that promise**

 **Machcia- oh Dark Eldar can feel sorrow, they are not born evil and can feel all emotions. Its just that weak Dark Eldar dont live very long for... some reasons :D. As for our Archon here, you two would be crying if you lost an entire Empire where you ruled supreme and had your every desire and whim fulfilled, only to serve some lesser bastard. :P**

 **Aaron Black- Bon appetite**

 **Kondoru- Well trucking on I am indeed xD. And thanks, your praises fuel my ego, which in turn fuels this fanfic ;D**

Savora held her face against the pillow. She HATED it! As an Eldar she could regenerate any body part and most organs if not critically injured, but there was absolutely NO growing a brain for these retarded mon'keigh. Couldnt that fuck Malverack just kill her or torture her like a normal person? She swallowed hard, biting against the anger in her throat. Oh well better make use of it, unlike the mon'keigh which have no use in this galaxy. She got up and basically tore through the damned food that the bastard gave her. She tasted nothing... not that the food itself was bad, it was organic, she was just used to more spicy and exotic foods of Commoragh and not only that, but as her father told her when you yourself are sour, then everything you savor will be sour as well. Oh well at least her quarters had a bathroom so she could get her teeth cleaned, even if she didnt want to admit she was positively surprised by this as she figured these savages didnt evolve to use simple tools like toothbrushes.

"Steady Savora you can do this..." she told herself in the gloomy chamber. She didnt care if this was decent housing for these wretched humans! SHE WANTED HER SPIRES BACK! Her heart practically broke as she realized her shadow field was missing from her armor, which was still looking as elegant and as perfect on her as the day she donned it, despite the fact she put it on days prior when her spire was under attack from that WRETCHED! She hit the human table which was made out of whatever feeble material these barbarians used. Savora dug through the chests, being thankful that her clothing was there, as were the core pieces of her armory. Smirking shortly as she put the shadow field device on herself she made a mental note to check what other war gear she had here that was not confiscated by the ape. Speaking of which! She decided to leave the room, wanting to go meet with this fucker once more now that her tantrum was over. Being a corsair before becoming Archon she had little trouble working with imperial tech. Her mood was soured once more when she realized her quarters were next to no less than 9 other rooms.

"Howdy there newcomer." she heard a voice come from a tall blond mon'keigh female. She registered the woman the moment she left her room with her superior Eldar senses. Great.. more apes.

"Mon'keigh..." she said tacitly as she squirmed over the woman. She was tall, by human standards, with strong limbs and a bit wider frame as her blond mullet clinged to her face. A... generous Dark Eldar auctioneer could present her as one of those wild beauties that came from inhospitable imperial worlds. This assumption was further backed up by the fact the woman had an accent and was partly dressed in a military cammo outfit... and the crude yet obviously cared for las gun of some sorts that hung on her shoulder was a clear give away.

"No need to be crude. I know such a drastic change can be shocking for one of your kind." The woman spoke energetically, as if she didnt care they were different species at all. Pathetic! At least most monkeigh knew that there was a clear difference between the two races.

"So your master has dealt with Eldar before?" Savora asked, wanting to keep the conversation civil, at least in her point of view, as possible. To her surprise the woman smirked with her strong face. She was crude... but had the potential for beauty... yet beauty itself needed space, time and effort to grow, all of which the woman seemed to lack. Not that Savora would admit that, thinking herself born perfect.

"Of course he has! He is a rogue trader! You know what that means!" Her energetic voice was almost an insult but Savora refused to believe this creature could conjure up such a elaborate mental assault. "Be it ork freebooters or Eldar farseers he is one of the few people allowed legally to talk to." Well, her choice of words was odd. Still, Savora raised her eyebrow at this. "And he is no master of ours! Mine or yours! I joined willingly-" yeah right, thought Savora before the girl continued. "-and you are free to leave at any time you want as well!" she pointed out. Finally Savora snapped.

"First of all, girl!" she snapped angrily. "I torture people!" she boomed. "I torture people because I need to live but not only that, I **enjoy** it! If your master is wise enough to want ME, a person of great intelligence, to guide him but is DUMB enough to want to risk the consequences..." she smirked at this. "Well, its his loss then! Im telling you this since I sincerely hope you know this already and IF you do, you should know that there is no need to keep cordial with me little girl! You hate me, I hate you, thats how this grimdark galaxy works!" she pointed out. "As for your master, if he is half a mon'keigh he seems to be he wouldnt allow you, me or any of us freedom of choice! Why would he risk losing 10 000 souls worth of investment by allowing me the option to leave!" she boomed with fury. Her furious form dominating the so far empty space. The girl watched her with mild amusement and a slight tone of sadness.

"Im no little girl Im-" the woman began softly, but clearly not intimidated.

"AND IM 437 HUMAN YEARS OLD!" Savora interrupted. "You aint older than me so go on!" she practically ordered but the girl was unphased.

"You torture people, so what?" The woman said and crossed her arms. At this point Savora nearly gasped. Was it possible? Did a fellow appreciator of torment and agony exist amongst the lesser races? Or was it possible that this girl was simply too stupid to care? "I mean, I tortured the bastard who backstabbed my pa by throwing him in a pit full of rattle snakes and poisoned plants..." she said casually and Savora smirked at her. Ahhh... while she may lack the higher sentience all humans lack this girl had low understanding that you should do anything to get even and above your enemy... and there was mayyyybe a slight fact that as the human girl Savora too would murderfuck anyone who dared to betray her father. She immediately took a liking to the girl. "You sure have a good reason to torture people if it keeps you alive and as long as you are on our team and dont torture anyone of us Im down with it." she casually said. Well... if she was in power she would torture this girl last! "And yeah we **are** free! I do not know how you plan to survive in the imperium as a xeno but as far as Adrian is concerned you are free to get off on the next stop." She said. Ahhh Adrian, so thats the name of the stupid mon'keigh captain. And it made her furious, knowing that he will make her an offer she cant refuse, oh she was free to go but go where!? She cant go back to Commoragh, not like this and she cant live around humans for a number of reasons! He is going to take a moral high ground? Fuck him!

"Oh Sweetie, I seem to have misjudged you." Savora said, her words half poison half true emotion.

"The names Annabel by the way." The girl said returning a smile. "Adrian's hunter, forager, scout and assassin." She added to her title, making a casual military salute - like sign. Now this peaked Savora's interest.

"How much would it cost for me to hire you to kill Adrian?" She asked with genuine interest. To her surprise and great anger the girl burst into laughter at this. NO ONE LAUGHS AT HER! NO ONE! NOT EVEN VECT HIMSELF!

"I wouldnt kill him for a entre sub sector darlin'! The man's treatin' me right! Besides, what wealth do you have to offer right now?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. This insulted Savora greatly, because it was true... she was broke. She frowned back at the girl.

"Im going to the bridge!" She said, storming off down the corridor. "To have a chat with Adrian!" she spat out in anger as she yelled the words back to Annabel.

"Its-" Annabel began, but was cut off.

"I KNOW WHERE IT IS! I havnt raided countless human vessels not to be familiar with the design!" she yelled slipping down the corridor.

"SAVORA? THAT YOUR NAME?" Annabel now had to shout as the alien woman stormed off.

"YEAH! REMEMBER IT!" Savora shouted back as a crude metallic door shut behind her. The corridors here were thankfully empty as she reached a junction and saw a large door guarder by two armsmen who had viziers but looked at her nervously, as their fear was sweet and tasty to the psychically sensitive Eldar that was Savora. It was cute in a way... here she was, closer to damnation that is the sea of souls than she ever was and yet their fear still burned as bright as day, unlike Annabel, that woman was strong as a rock. She wondered should she say she has permission to enter the bridge, but she didnt care to tell them or ask them as they didnt stop her from entering. Unlike the corridors which were lifeless the bridge was a hive of activity.

"Xeno on the bridge!" One of the officers calmly said as various mon'keigh worked the consoles, some were entirely out of flesh while other had implants, crude of course as was everything related to mankind. Still they worked efficiently as for some reason a servitor was bound and wired in the room. What function did it serve Savora didnt know, but she found that it was the only human she got joy from as it reminded her of how all the other human's should be like.

"Miss Savora..." Rogue trader Adrian said as she climbed up the platform where he was located with several other important officers. She spotted him from the moment she entered the room with her perceptive eyes. A tall, older human in a seemingly standard military uniform stepped between her and Adrian as his face only bore a angry mouth, his upper face concealed by a menacing helmet. Savora only rose her eyebrow at him. "Its alright Padric, I am sure our newest member would be backstabbing me yet." Adrian casually said and the soldier begrudgingly moved out of her way. His anger fed her, insufficiently of course but it was tasty.

"You are rogue trader Adrian, is that correct?" Savora asked. Adrian rose his eyebrow and turned to the man called Podric.

"See Podric, she has already found out my name and hasnt even talked to me properly yet. I told you she could aid us... even if it does carry certain... risks." He stated, his uniform impeccable even if his words impressed only a few as the officers showed clear signs of disgust. There was an ancient male with a missing nose which kept making the sign of the Aquila and based on his robes Savora concluded he was a priest. Another person was covered in mechadendrites and implants and was scanning her vigorously , the explorator and for Podric she presumed he was the arch militant of this ship... there were others but she would have time to study them. "So yes, miss Savora. I am Adrian of rogue trader house Gregorik." he said with a slight and polite bow. "You are free to wander about my ship and leave us at any point you want, as I hold you to be a free being." he informed her.

"A free being whos only choice at the moment is to stick with you and your crew..." Savora said, not hiding her disgust. "But to put them, or at least you, at ease over my abilities I can tell you my few perceptions so far... if you care to listen that is." she informed him and crossed her arms defensively. Of course this, as to be honest any other actions he could take, further angered the officers and the crew which tried not to notice her or look at her direction as they tried to focus on their work but they failed miserably. Smirking and looking at his angry crew Adrian turned towards her, his perfume finally hitting her as he himself crossed his arms.

"go ahead." he tacitly said.

"You are a young rogue trader but you have much experience under your belt, most definitely studying from someone, supposedly your father from where you have so many connections, you are void born and I take it this ship is your home even before you became a rogue trader." she said and he looked at her sternly, her words further agitating the crew but he nodded simply.

"Go on and... feel free to explain to us how you know all this?" he said and she smirked before obliging.

"This ship was made in the 37th millennium, at least by your unites of time measurement. This is either a second branch of your house of which you belong too or this ship has a twin. It is a light cruiser with 6 macro cannons on each side and two large twin linker auto turrets on both upper and lower side. It has 2 large torpedo launchers on each side and 4 small torpedo launchers on each side as well. It has a electric ram upgrade most likely and has other armaments as well. Yours is an older house based on all of this and it goes without saying that you have dealt with xenos before, causing much disappointment to what I take to be your personal priest and your fathers personal priest before you." she said pointing to the nose less ancient human who began praying loudly. "You have many contact and are well acquainted with the cult mechanicus to be able to get one explorator on board which would be in agreement to keep a xeno on board and risk being declared a heretek so he is most liberal indeed." she said and the tech priests circuits seemingly overloaded. Adrian raised his hand.

"Alright, alright!" he said politely. "I do know where most of your information came from but how do you know about my ship so much? and how do you know my compatriots?" he asked. She smirked as if she was the victor and pointed to the large metal plate above them.

"The fact that you keep your ships registration and markings clean but not the rest of the room gives hint that you treasure it, but not in a greedy way because not only the markings are clean but the consoles work and it is evident you want to keep the ship running so you are either greedy and radoholic or you genuinely love this ship. The registry begins with the date and the number ends with 37, the millennium. Rogue traders commission ships so your house is at least 3 to 4 millennia old, next to it are the gothic markings which show it is a light cruiser and since I know you... people dont innovate I assumed the standard armaments for the ship and I guessed correctly... except the electric or as you call it power ram, which poor trooper there is trying desperately to fix over his console but he cant because the coupling has gone haywire." she said pointing to the man who sweat nervously but didnt look at him."I can list some other things but I think I have proven my point..." Now the anger amongst the crew dissipated and gave way to horror and fear. Nearly all were feeling negatively... all except Adrian who chuckled at this and relaxed his arms.

"I do believe we will work together for the benefit of us all!" He happily proclaimed and she smiled back at him... the greedy bastard. "We will be having a joint dinner, me and the ten top ranking officers or as I like to call them... associates of mine... you are among those ten, so feel invited." he told her with open arms. He was not a bad diplomat, that was sure.

"Im flattered." she was. Oh she still hated these fucking mon'keigh but for now... lets live in a dream, she told herself. "One last thing, where are we going, Adrian?" she asked and felt the other cringe as she called him by his name and not title, something seemingly reserved for his close friends, but she already assumed herself to be one of them. He didnt take any insult what so ever.

"Kre'loth Sector... named after one of the... lost legioners of astartes who conquered it in distant past. Specifically the Zarad subsector to the third planet of the Requiem System. It is nominally a hive world but the ruling Von Judenhossen family has kept such order that its nearly a paradise world, fully self sufficient especially when combined with the other planets in the system which Judenhossen own as well... Ill be more specific at the dinner, as to not bore you with the details now." he told her politely and the situation defused itself slightly.

"Good!" she proclaimed. "Ill be at my quarters until then! Do send me any info you have on our destination. You want me to advise you, Adrian? I will! I will retire to my quarters to study that information and I will meet you for dinner." she said and he nodded politely.

"It will be as you ask." He politely informed her.

"Good!" she said and turned around before leaving. The human's were once more disgusted... what did they expect a bow or something? Once the door screeched behind her and she was certain no one could hear her she cursed to herself.

"Fuck him!" she said in a toxic manner. Not knowing it, inside the bridge there stood a smirking rogue trader.

"She's an angel isnt she?" Adrain said, asking no one the question as his subordinates were in an uproar over his decision, bombarding him with pleas and begging him to reconsider and to actually consider throwing the damned xeno out of an air lock.


	3. Chapter 3

"UGH!" Savora voiced her displeasure audibly. The bloody servitor had to be manually programmed it seemed... as it brought her the correct papers but she had to yell at it and mess with its neural interface in order for it to get the new batch of documents.

"Would master want anything else..." It said, its lifeless eyes staring blankly as its limp body awaited further instruction. Not even bothering to program him this time she hissed at it.

"NO! GO AWAY!" she finally said slamming the door in front of him and hopping that someone would come and drag it away. She shifted through the papers. She found mild amusement that most of them were either classified or sensitive, probably meant for inquisitions eyes only. She smirked knowing how some desperate chaos worshiping human would give up almost anything to get the juicy knowledge in these papers, knowledge for which she didnt care too much. "Found by the iron warriors during the great crusade under the battalion leader kreloth..." she read the words silently. "The sector is rather safe suffering only occasional xeno attacks every few centuries, so it is rather rich..." she skimmed over most details, focusing only on that which could benefit that greedy asshole. She found the notes on Requiem system. "The loyal von Judenhossen family..." she smirked at the idiotic name. "has ruled the system for thousands of years, with some records of them stretching back to the great crusade. While a bit arrogant and greedy they have expressed only a limited desire in extending their influence, sticking to their system of 10 planets and at least two dozen moons, most notable of which is the third world called Aegle which roughly translates to high gothic as splendor..." huh... a world of splendor eh? If only one of those rich nobles went to Commoragh, they would be shocked at the beauty of Eldar, of which they could never dream of achieving...

"Oh old peculiar! Did that xeno woman just leave you here?" Savora heard Annabel ask the servitor. GODS they were annoying! regardless she threw herself back to reading the notes.

"Although highly self sufficient the system is known to export lots of military equipment but serving in the guard itself is viewed either as punishment or as the most heroic thing one can do to advance his position..." she continued reading until the dinner came, thankfully the human girl called on her.

"Savora? You still in there? Its dinner time! You know? The time for you and Adrian to eat each other's hearts out!" she joked as Savora left her room, eyeing the seemingly obnoxious girl with a frown. She was correct however.

"Dont you have anything better to do than to make my life hell, mon'keigh?" she asked her. The girl rolled her eyes beaconed Savora to follow her, which she did.

"What did you find out about our destination? Anything interesting for me to kill?" she asked. Now as everything these crude inelegant creatures did this angered Savora, but she didnt bite.

"Im afraid not. Unless you count on having a noble hire you to take out another noble..." Savora smirked, remembering all those hits she put out when she was in power. "That would be fun indeed, but I doubt Adrian would appreciate it in the first place... Still, I have no idea what he might want going to a system like that... no unexplored territory, nothing to buy or sell..." she pondered. Annabel shrugged.

"Why dont you ask him when we get there?" She said, stretching her arms as the two tall women strolled down the metallic cold corridors, finally reaching the door. "Speaking of which..." She said as they entered the room. There was one large elegant and flamboyant table in the middle of the large room, most likely made out of composite materials as it outwardly seemed wooden, but looked and felt too solid to be made entirely of it. A couple of servants stood ready as the main people lingered around the table. Upon seeing her they tensed... the fuckers. Adrian was there and not long after they entered he sat down, with the rest following suit. Savora crossed her arms as Adrian smiled at her politely and offered a seat next to him. She took his offer only because it seemed to annoy the hell out of the other humans... in truth it should be she who is sitting at the head of the table, even if it seemed round, oh well. Another thing she noticed was that the four females (herself included) sat the closest to Adrian. She smirked, figures the bastard would want his harem near him. Adrian spoke with courtesy and everyone listened.

"Ah Lady Savora... I see you have acquainted yourself with miss Annabel..." he spoke and everyone paid close attention. Deciding to play the court game in hopes of making the bastard allow him to go to the planet with him, Savora dipped herself in poisoned honey.

"Indeed..." she purred and this obviously shocked everyone, especially Adrian, who was skilled at hiding his surprise of her change of attitude, but she saw that slight shift in his eyebrow. "She seems like a... fitting liquidator and a... fine companion to yourself..." she spoke, subtly implying and poisoning the minds of those around her which all eyed her as the servants stood by, the dinner all ready on the table, although Savora wasnt hungry with all the anger and sadness inside her. Still, always adapt to the situation as he father told her, if she was to advise this mon'keigh than so be it, the more she helps him the sweeter his suffering will be to her. The clumsy human took too much time to respond to her... implication so she continued. "But do introduce me to your other... companions." she spoke and once more agitated the other humans. Nodding Adrian got to it.

"Next to me sits Corvina, my first mate." Adrian said, pointing to the raven haired woman who eyed her but nodded with courtesy. "Next to her is Samantha, the ship's medicae, who is greatly interested in Eldar... physique." he said and the red haired woman nodded as she eyed her with kindness for some reason. "Next with have Benedict, a good priest of the adeptus ministorum, he served my father and his father before him..." he explained as the ancient corpse prayed vigorously, making the sign of the Aquila. Fine, she could understand the 'dangers of the alien' and all, but if their god was a corpse, why was this idiot trying to mimic him? "We need him..." Adrian smiled "especially to cleanse our souls from your presence." he spoke, making sure his tone is not insulting to neither her nor to the corpse of the priest... she took insult non the less... they should be begging for her presence! She is far more perfect than they are the savages! "Across from him sits our resident explorer Arch magos Damien of the machine cult of Mars." he said pointing to him, the man with the implants who had his entire face replaced by a metallic interface and had has metallic body covered by red robes was the only one to speak.

"This was the exact danger I feared when I was banished from my forge world and forced to become an explorator." He spoke, his metallic, vox filtered voice held a semblance of annoyance and anger, than again the crude technologies these mon'keigh possessed was... inefficient to say the least. "Not only is this ship's machine spirit xenophilic itself, harboring xeno technologies, but now we are forced to endure a xeno proper on it!" Surprisingly, the adept of the machine cult and the priest of the imperial cult seemed to set aside their doctrinal differences as they were united against her. Wow... so this is why humans came to dominate the galaxy after the Eldar? Xenophobia truly unites.

"Well magos Damien... it may come as a surprise to you that I too believe in the machine spirit, but in a way which would baffle even your advanced and augmented mind..." she told him politely, knowing full well what the collective emotions and thoughts of... sentient beings was capable off. Savora tried not to spit thinking of humans as sentient, but it was true that they gave life to the machines they worshiped. The magos'es metallic face betrayed no emotion as she continued. "In fact, I do agree with you that the ship likes xeno's and if you would allow me I will personally fix the power ram after dinner to demonstrate this." she said and the lightning on Damien's interface for a face seemed to flicker every so slightly. As if sensing the man's anger Adrian stepped in.

"Magos... I do agree with her, if the blessed machine spirit will listen to her, than it is our holy duty to sooth it, even if it is... a bit outside of orthodoxy." he said and this seemed to sooth the adept of the machine, who made reluctant agreements. "Next to him sits our resident Astropath, Lucian..." he continued, the seemingly blind, bald man didnt even look in her direction but she knew what was going on.

"Dont even think about trying to read my thoughts human... Psykers may be banned in Commoragh but that doesnt mean every Eldar there is stupid enough to let his or her powers atrophy." she told him mentally as she felt him try to approach her mind, overloading his and the man audibly shivered in front of everyone. The humans were confused as she smirked.

"Impressive... I see the tales of Eldar mental fortitude are true..." he responded telepathically. Well, now that she will be spending much of her time in real space, perhaps she should experiment with her powers, true it will attract she who thirsts but Savora wasnt the kind of woman to care about such things. Tales of psykers being consumed were common in Commoragh, but Savora believed those things happened to lesser people, not someone superior as herself.

"...Moving on..." Adrian said. "Across from him sits Podric, I do believe you remembered his name." he said and the main in uniform nodded, his frown still visible. Without his helmet she saw that he was a handsome (by mon'keigh standards) older man, his short military cut hair was pure white, betraying his age, but he was still in his prime, so around 40 she took it. "He is the ships Arch Militant..." Adrian added and she nodded respectfully.

"Next to Lucian sits Amanda, our Navigator." Adrian pointed and Savora was slightly surprised that this megalomaniac didnt put all his females next to him. Was he gay? or bi? Not that she cared but he didnt seem like the type. The Raven haired woman who wore a pony tail and had a bandana of some sorts cover her forehead. She is the only one to smile at her with courtesy as she nodded.

"Amanda Voidfarer." She said with a nod. Ahh yes, the Novis people took great pride in their lineage. Savora recalled how he took the third eye out of a Navigator a decade or so earlier... this knowledge would probably piss this girl off but maybe... she decided to risk it.

"Does Judeux Voidreaper relate to you in any way?" She asked politely, showing genuine interest. Amanda frowned ever so slightly.

"Voidreaper and Voidfarer houses are rivals for the last three millennia, but I do recall the high placed Judeux... he served a Cruiser The Hope of Ophelia if I recall correctly... the ship and its crew went missing about a decade or so." Amanda spoke and Savora smirked.

"Good!" she declared and everyone shot her a mean glare. "So you wouldnt miss him?" Amanda slightly gasped slightly. Not waiting for an answer Savora continued. "I personally took out his third eye..." she said, twisting the dagger in the hearts of these humans. Adrian shot her a mean glare. "Dont worry though I dont torture people I like, unless they want to." she added and Amanda nodded awkwardly.

"Lastly we have Selena, our sanctioned Psyker." Adrian pointed to another black haired woman, she sort of looked like Amanda, but she knew there could be no relations." the psyker woman simply nodded and Savora nodded back, well there is someone to help her with her latent powers. She also made a mental note to question either Adrian or Damien about the ships xenophila. Adrian took a glass full of wine and rose, extending it."To lady Savora!" he declared and while no one responded the humans did at least raise their glasses, all full of wine, except Damien who had his filled with oil. "May the Emperor guide us to greater profits, ventures and adventures still." He politely said, took a sip and sat down as people began eating.

"We should check if she poisoned anything." Podric said under his breath but Savora didnt care, her perfect Eldar metabolism meant she couldnt get fat so she indulged herself.

"Tell me Adrian..." she began, the rogue trader continued eating but listened to her. "Requiem system, at least according to the info you gave me, holds nothing of interest." she said, taking a bite of her food before continuing. It was nothing like Eldar cuisine but she didnt care... she will eat plenty when she gets back to Commoragh. "It is economically self sufficient, nothing to buy or sell... and nothing to explore." she added. "so why go there?" she asked openly.

"Very good miss Savora... I like your deductions..." he said in-between bites. "But add your previous knowledge to the big picture." he told her as he cut his meat. She smiled and resisted purring.

"Well lets see... you are heading to a new sector AFTER leaving Commoragh... so I take it you are going there to gather information... since the highest concentration of information in the entire sub sector is there... if not the entire sector." she added as she ate, not looking at him.

"Very good... Very good indeed." he told her, relaxed as her Eldar brain worked out the details.

"However..." she said and Annabel who was next to her turned her head. Adrian was unphased. "You gained entry to the webway... so you must have some Eldar contacts... yet after leaving Commoragh you chose to go to an entirely different Sector... Were you running away from someone I wonder?" she said and Adrian suddenly stopped eating and cutting his meat as everyone fixated their gaze on the xeno woman. Only Annabel seemed to roll her eyes at this.

"No miss Savora..." he said as he continued eating. "It is just that all the profitable ventures were... exhausted in the previous Sector, thats all... No one is chasing me." he said and Savora smirked.

"But thats only half true... you are a skilled liar Adrian Ill give you that." she said as she ate and finally he turned to look at her. Looking back at him she explained. "A tip, when you lie you clench your jaw a bit too much, dont worry though no ordinary human can see this... you clenched it at the beginning and at the end..." she said making a pause to swallow her food, Adrian awaited patiently for her to finish. "So yes all the profitable ventures were exhausted... but you are being chased it seems... and by a powerful enemy as well... to take on the dauntless light cruiser." she added and Adrian licked his lips and exhaled seemingly both being glad he took her and regretting it. "My personal opinion..." she said as she wiped her mouth with a handkerchief after drinking some wine. "You come to Commoragh looking for help or for mercenaries to deal with your little problem..." she said, everyone paying close attention to her. "offering 10 000 slaves and probably all the scraps of victory for those who will help you..." she said still not caring for the stares. "But for some reason no one does. Either the target is too hard to eliminated or your problem is unfixable... I do not know a lot of people in Commoragh who would turn down that sum..." she said and saw Podric bare his teeth at her. "So you choose a second best thing! A person who is familiar with the political workings and know how to assassinate someone in so many different ways... well rest assured, you chose correctly." Savora spoke, savoring in the anger of the humans as Podric gripped his fork so hard veins started showing on his hand. "If I was to guess... for your kind... I guess your problem would be... an Inquisitor?" she said and while Adrian watched her in amazement Podric could bare it no longer, he stood up.

"WHY MUST WE SUFFER HER PRESENCE! SHE WILL BE THE DOOM OF US ALL!" he said, much to the approval of those around her.

"Settle down." Adrian turned to his friend and tried to sooth him.

"NO! BY INVITING HER HERE WE ARE NO BETTER THAN THAT BASTARD PRODITORSKI!" he boomed throwing his fork down and slamming his fist against the table. Savora rose her eyebrow in delight.

"PODRIC!" Adrian said sternly and the arch militant seemed to cool down a bit. "I will not tell you to call down or be happy, because only a retard says that in a situation like this! Still, first of all we should be happy to get the right person." He spoke and Podric stopped fuming. "Second I think everyone in this room knows the traitorous ways of Inquisitor Proditorski..." he said and people nodded. "He and I are similar only in the fact that we both serve the Emperor directly and no man else..." he said, holding his arms and making a small pause before he spoke sadly. "You and I both know that the Emperor doesnt smite traitorous people like Proditorski... he just doesnt work that way... so we have an option... either suffer underneath him and tolerate his traitorous ways... or do the entire humanity a favor by sacrificing our dignity for his removal... you chose what makes Emperor more proud Podric..." he told him and the arch militant exhaled. "Im not asking you to like it Podric... but I am asking you to support my decision." Adrian added.

"I dont like it..." Podric confirmed. "But I will support it." he said, sitting down and resuming his meal. Things returned to a semblance of normal after that.

"Miss Savora, we will talk more about this later in private... right now please try to get along." Adrian told Savora with mild disinterest and she nodded poisonously.

"Alright... just send me ship schematics after dinner so I can study them." she said and he nodded much to the displeasure to the magos in the room.

"Sorry I am late everyone!" Savora heard a voice, slightly similar to Adrian's but more youthful and energetic, turning around she saw a man, dressed in similar fashion to Adrian and having an equally regal bearing. Did Adrian lie? were there more than 10 of them? Did she have to bare yet another mon'keigh's presence?

"Ahh, lady Savora, I would like you to meet my younger brother, Rogue Trader Bering." he said and the younger man bowed. How polite! Savora flattered him by offering her hand to him, which he took and gently kissed. Unlike Adrian he seemed less professional and more care free, perhaps due to his age. "he is my seneschal and void master. He is the second in command of the fleet and while he is usually on his havoc class raider he has insisted on traveling with us just so he can meet you." Adrian said, still focused on his food.

"The beauty of the Eldar attracts me..." Bering said, much to the cringing of the more puritan members of the company. "And I must say the tales that the most intelligent Eldar are the most beautiful as well have so far remained true." he said. She smirked at him, the poor romantic.

"You flatter me, human." she responded kindly, but not too kind so the man doesnt get any ideas. "If the human intelligence was less lacking I would personally overlook the physical characteristics." she said, genuinely not wanting to hurt him but wanting to draw a border right from the start. It was obvious that he took no offense.

"Thats the reason why we have you here, Lady Savora, you make up for the rest of us." He said and she couldnt resist laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter they are arriving at the Requiem system. Tell me guys, what do you think of the ship and the way I described it? Got any questions, advice or desires? Leave them in reviews and I will take them into consideration :)**

"Ugh" Savora exhaled. The first night aboard this crude vessel was hard but survivable. Adrian had gracefully obliged and brought her the papers that described the design of The pride of Terra. A dauntless light cruiser it was indeed, but she was wrong about innovation. The rogue trader owners of this vessel had gone far and wide to modify it, not that the ship itself was without its quirks from the start. The ancient text described the machine spirit of the ship as resolute and xenophilic as the Gregorik house had installed a Eldar rune caster near the bridge, which made the vessel vastly superior in warp travel compared to its contemporaries. She decided to ask Adrian to let her check the component out. Besides that the ship came with multi layered to twin void shields which was odd since only full blown cruisers would usually carry them and at some point the house installed a barracks at the expense of a part of the cargo hold and henc forth they had around 3000 additional troops constantly under their command. She, much to her shock, realized she was placed in the luxurious quarter part of the ship. They would suffice, Savora thought as she realized that a lot of humans would kill to have conditions which she has. The ship itself was beautiful, despite the additional armor plating and reinforced interior bulkheads. Savora found the tenebro maze that was installed on the ship to be beautiful, shocking many troopers and officers by easily mapping her way around it, the triple heavy doors which lead nowhere being only a minor hindrance to her superior Eldar mind. However the pictures and pict captures of the ship were so far the only things that showed her its true beauty. The warpsbane hull being decorated in gold and beautiful runes which she could subtly feel from even the inside. The power ram was also decorated as on top of it stood a golden statue of an Imperial saint, between whos legs was located a turret. Bellow the power ram was a titan forge lance and aside from a few other components Savora found herself strangely attached to the ship.

"I keep telling you! Thats no proper way to treat the machine spirit!" the silly human ensign kept telling her. She was allowed to go to the lower parts of the ship only if she wore a helmet a mask or another disguise as that was the best way to hide her origin form her crew, even if she could just say she was a human from some distant colony and these apes would believe her all the same. Right now she was at the prow, the frontal part of the ship. The coupling to the power ram lay directly in front of her but the mon'keigh was refusing to let her near it. She pretended she didnt know that the cameras in the room transmitted all of this to the bridge, where undoubtedly Damien was talking Adrian's ear off about letting her mess with his precious technology.

"JUST MOVE! Captains orders!" she said as she moved besides the man, moving to the faulty cables. The ports and the jacks were all in correct order, but one coupling had faulty lining. Smirking she reach for it and pulled it out.

"NO! DONT DO IT!" It was too late for the human to intervene as she pulled the cable out. He was shocked as she casually laid it down on the floor. On the bridge it was a similar situation.

"Captain... we have lost 5% in power to the power ram, its power is now at 70%" a bridge officer said. Adrian nodded as Damien rose his head in victory.

"You see! I told you the silly xeno girl would doom us all! The machine spirit is not pleased!" He tried to shout through his vox but failed, only sounding cold and mildly irritated.

"Give her time, magos." Adrian spoke calmly and stoically as he saw Savora on the screen. She moved to the main power switch. No she wouldent...

"NO PLEASE DONT!" The poor ensign protests were in vain as Savora smirked and pressed the red button. The power node hissed and screeched, as if it was a overly tense muscle which finally got some release. There was a few seconds of pure horror as the entire thing cooled down. Just as the humans were about to start panicking and Damian was about to start throwing a tantrum, Savora pressed the button once more. The entire thing screeched as it came to power once more, as if it was an old man getting out of bed and angrily getting into his full strength.

"The power ram is back online!" The operator shouted.

"MY LORD!" Damien protested as Adrian rose his hand to silence him as he saw Savora move back to the cable she unplugged, plugging it back in again.

"The power ram is back on 100% power!" the operator declared loudly and turned around in joy. It was odd for the crew to fix such a issue in a single day, often taking a week or two. The crew celebrated as Savora proceeded back to the bridge, leaving behind a staggered and confused ensign. Poor confused human... she thought... It aint your fault you are retarded, if you only had the grace of dying or at least not breading we could co exist in this galaxy! She angrily thought while on the bridge Adiran shot a victorious look to Damian, who stood there confused. Upon her return she entered in a victorious and arrogant manner, seeing that at least some of the tension amongst the humans was alleviated. Looking at the magos she spoke softly as she removed her helmet.

"The machine spirit of the ship is pleased... sometimes you simply have to restart it... giving it a few moments of rest. I guess you could say in some ways machine and flesh are similar, as Im sure your biologis colleagues would agree." She spoke gracefully, seeing Adrian smirk mildly and his brother smirk widely.

"As said, xeno... the machine spirit of this vessel is xenophilic... so I understand its connection to you." He said and with that the argument was done. Bering approached her.

"My Lady, would you like to visit the rune caster now?" he asked her, gracefully offering himself as she still refuse to change her armor, not trusting these humans one bit. She nodded.

"Of course, lord Bering" she said, choosing to at least give a semblance of respect to the more polite humans. The said compartment was but a short walk away from the bridge and she concluded it was slightly behind and above the aforementioned compartment. The very doors to the rune caster were different, seemingly a blend between Eldar and human design, even opening elegantly without a sound unlike the human doors which screeched.

"Ah, my lord." Amanda said as she registered their entry. She was in the middle of the room on a platform, above which levitated obviously Eldar made crystals which eminated power which, as a Eldar and a psychically sensitive person herself, Savora could sense. Amanda closed her third eye in order to not harm the two. The room was vaulted and all white, clean as consoles gave statistics in both Eldar and Gothic. On the highest screen, the one which Amanda was looking before their entry was... the sea of souls and in the center of it was a large, shining beacon. Savora took a moment to process this.

"Thats what you see?" She asked Amanda. The woman nodded.

"That is what I see outside of this chamber, here I see the Astronomican much more clearly as well as other reference points and our destination. So it is much easier and quicker for us to transverse the warp, other ships in the fleet merely having to follow us. Time lost in travel and time lost do to warp time shifting is effectively halved." Amanda explained, holding her hands behind her back as she stood proudly in her Novis outfit.

"I see." Savora politely answered.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leaving the warp in t minus one minute captain!" A console officer said. Good! Thought Savora. It will be nice to finally get out of the hell hole that is the warp! The ship itself with its defenses at least minimized the efforts of daemons to influence her and the crew. Still, during the night when she slept she heard their voices but being an Eldar she easily chased away the daemons out of her mind with her immense mental fortitude, but she silently wondered how many of these weak mon'keigh werent so lucky.

"Take us out of warp helmsman!" Adrian said, his stoic posture ever present and emitting an air of authority. Savora herself stood next to lord Bering who, for all his seemingly childish (at least in Savora's eyes) demeanor, was of great help to her. He helped her write her crew card, writing in her abilities and talents. Like most of human bureaucracy she found such record keeping only one step above pointless. The vox system echoed and informed the crew of the upcoming transition to real space. She exhaled and crossed her arms, pretending disinterest.

"Funny, I thought you might enjoy some dangerous excitement lady Savora." Bering said and she felt the teasing nature of her words. She responded coldly but took his game on.

"Its not funny but sad in fact that if I die when leaving the warp it will be because of human stupidity and there is nothing I can do about it." she informed him and he smirked. Suddenly a hole appeared on the screen as the daemons and the warp itself screamed, the hole getting bigger and bigger as the ship was pushed to real space. There was some turbulence but nothing too serious as far as Savora was concerned.

"WE DID IT!" The helmsman shouted and the crew burst into cheers. Heh... funny how mon'keigh celebrate their pathetic survival, thought Savora as she smirked and as the crew aboard the ship was informed of the success. The officers smirked, for the first time seemingly uncaring about her presence.

"Captain! The rest of the fleet is leaving the warp and are hailing us to be accounted for!" another officer said and Adrian nodded.

"Good! Are they all accounted for?" He asked. Savora rose her eyebrow once more. He did say his brother had a ship of his own but how large was his fleet?

"The raider and all three escorts are out of warp while the transport is just leaving." the officer responded and Savora took note. Adrian was mildly annoyed.

"That old thrash boat always lags and limps behind... and to think I criticized The pride of Terra for being too armored and too slow." he spoke as if to himself. "No matter, thanks to the runecaster we are here in twice the usual time and if my figures are correct there is minimal time loss, am I correct?" He asked and got a positive response. The door behind him screeched and Amanda entered. "Speaking of which. Good job miss Amanda." he said bowing slightly and causing Savora to roll her eyes. Adrian was smart in playing the act, for most foolish mon'keigh would actually believe he is humble. "We can always rely on you to get us through the warp safely." he said and the woman blushed, offering her thanks shyly.

"Sir! The Requiem system is hailing us!" a officer said and with a smirk Adrian responded.

"Patch them through." he said and the screen came to life in a form of a uniformed man.

"Unidentified ship! Identify yourself!" He commanded. Savora wondered how will Adrian respond to this arrogance, for she soaked in the knowledge of the Imperial system of governance and the... complex relationships within it. Of course they were nothing as elaborate as Eldar politics and intrigue so just minor adjustments had to be made to her calculations.

"Requiem port control!" Adrian said, not sternly but with control and professionalism. "This is rogue trader Adrian of house Gregorik! I am aboard the modified light cruiser The pride of Terra and I am accompanied by a raider, three escort vessels and one Carrack class transport, transmitting our registry numbers and markings as well as my warrant of trade now!" he declared and nodded to the consol officer who transmitted the data.

"Affirmative!" the man from the other side said and took a minute to register all the numbers. "Welcome to our system rogue trader! Forgive my harsh words from before. We are not used to visitors, at least not ones who bring a small armada with them." he spoke much more politely now.

"No apologies needed." Adrian responded stoically.

"Where would you like to go sir? There are 10 planets in our system and all are colonized as well as some moons. We offer a variety of planets and resorts for any and all guests! Or is your tripe more business orientated?" the man asked and Adrian smirked at him politely.

"Just point us to the planet Aegle, I have some meetings to attend which I hope will be profitable for both the sector and me." he said and the man on the other side smirked.

"I see!" he said happily. "Just follow the lane 9 and you will be there by the end of the day!" he said and transmitted the information to the ship. "Over and out!" he said and the communication was cut. With that Adrian turned and faced his officers and his brother amongst them.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, get ready and get dressed I will personally see if there is a... event for the nobles later today or at least tomorrow which we can attend..." he said and the people nodded, beginning to disperse as the crew began the arduous process of moving through real space towards their destination. Adrian turned to the Astropath. "Lucian, care to contact lady Gregorik?" he asked and Lucian nodded.

"Just how big is your fucking family?" Savora asked Bering with mild curiosity. The man smirked at her. "After the... wondrous conclusions you drew a few days ago I am surprised you didnt read through our family history as well." he said. She gave him a frown.

"Im getting to there, I have read most about your fleet, but who is this lady Gregorik?" she insisted.

"Our sister..." Bering said and Savora took note. "She commands a frigate... you will like her." he said and saw her frown deepen. "She didnt come to Commoragh with us, so she will come from a different approach and most likely meet us there, brother is contacting her as we speak." Savora was familiar with the concept of Astropaths. Of course they were nowhere near the Eldar telepathic might at the height of their Empire. Regardless, she exhaled and left the bridge, Bering surprisingly in tow.

"I have to chose what Im going to wear... so I doubt your help would be appreciated." she told him, her words elegant but poisonous. He cocked his eyebrow at her, seemingly surprised.

"I do not desire to barge in and look at your naked body..." he said and she shot him a evil glare. "Not that it wont be a pretty sight... But I wanted to tell you that my brother will try to arrange a ball and if successful it would require-" he explained but she cut him off knowing what he would say.

"That pairs come, couples of men and women." she concluded angrily.

"Correct." he said.

"And I suppose that if Adrian is successful you would like me to be your companion?" she asked, assuming a provocative pose. She had attended such events in Commoragh and she was almost certain that even with the few cloths Malverack was... kind... enough to give her she would still blow away anything those pesky human nobles had to offer... even if she was to tolerate this mon'keigh as her partner.

"You read me like a book!" he said cheerfully. "Just the thing is... Adrian wont allow you to leave the ship." he said and her eyes went wide.

"What?" she asked, trying to remain calm. Bering tried to soften the blow.

"He is afraid they will realize you are a xeno and well you know what that means for you and us." he said making a gesture with his finger across his throat, signalizing death.

"He is mistaken! He thinks these idiotic nobles can figure such a thing out!? If I was an ork they would need to double check!" she protested before assuming an arrogant pose. "Besides..." she said. "Just call me Lady Savora, a imperial noble of some far flung world where humans evolved differently." she said, baring herself regally and Bering smirked at her. To her pleasant surprise the doors screeched behind them and Adrian stepped out. The two were quick to greet him.

"Ah brother!" Bering said casually. "What did sister say?" he asked. Adrian remained emotionless as he spoke.

"She will be arriving in about 48 hours..." he explained.

"And the ball?" Bering asked with interest.

"has been arranged." Adrian responded, much to the grinning of his younger brother.

"In that case let me introduce you to my companion!" Bering said, pointing to Savora, who had her arms crossed and was leaning against the metal wall, pretending indiference.

"No!" Adrian said, turning his gaze away.

"Oh come on Adrian! Why did you buy her if you wont-" Bering protested but was cut off.

"I do not want to be burned at the stake little brother... not just yet." he explained and Savora exhaled.

"Look..." she began and Adrian looked at her, curious. "Adrian..." she spoke calmly and softly so that these mon'keigh can understand. "I understand that we Eldar are superior in many ways to humans, but we look similar, Ill put on makeup and you present me as a noble from a distant world where humans evolved differently..." she explained to him.

"its-risky." he was adamant.

"Oh and what? You will leave me at the bridge? Send me to the brig if I complain too much?" she asked him and before he could respond she continued. "You want me to advise you? Then let me talk to your opposition, let me talk to these nobles, I can hear, see and smell well. Not only that but my entire life in Commoragh was about twisting and turning peoples thoughts and feelings, I am expert at it." she said, further wavering the rogue trader. "Besides, better let me attend the ball than have one of your armsmen go and spread rumors that you harbor xenos..." she said and finally Adrian intervened.

"My warrant of trader allows me to harbor you... it is perfectly legal!" he protested but she continued.

"Oh really? Wouldnt it be better for you to show me and tell them Im human? that way those who do spread rumors can be shut down by simply saying they are jealous of my beauty!" she teased and Adrian had enough of it.

"FINE!" he boomed. He tried to conceal his excitement and nervousness beneath a cold diplomat's face, but Savora's eyes found his true feelings. "But if things co array, Ill say that you are harboring xeno's little brother, not me!" he said pointing to Bering who seemingly didnt care, before going away.


	6. Chapter 6

Savora stared at herself in the mirror of her room. By now she had gotten used to it and was completely over the initial shock. Hah! She will show these pesky mon'keigh the true beauty of the Eldar! Malverack was kind enough to let her take her makeup kit, than again perhaps it was Adrian who was wise enough to collect it alongside her other gear. Her naturally black hair was further enhanced by a strong hair gel which made it the stuff of legends (at least in her mind) and now it was tidier and more presentable than ever. After that she applied blue eye shadow, her ridges and bone structure similar but not identical to humans and hence it made her yellow orange eyes seem more striking. Right now she was debating with herself over what to wear. Savora smirked at the thought of her having trouble with choosing her cloths in order to impress humans... but right now her choice between a elegant and beautiful blue half plate, which was a excellent combination of a formal dress and combat armor, being both segmented yet flamboyant and elaborate enough to please these humans. For a second she thought about going in her armor and with her shadow field because after all she couldnt trust these humans... but then she realized her armor was clearly armor and for a lady of her stature to wear just armor, as beautiful and elegant as it may be, would rouse suspicion. Shrugging she opted for the second option, the very same ceremonial cloths she wore when she became an Archon, gifted to her by her father. She smiled both happily at the memories and sadly at the fact that it will now be used as eye candy for unworthy mon'keigh. The dress had many parts but the entirety of it was jet black, the upper part covered her torso and arms and while unified as a whole, it was segmented by elaborate details which didnt detract from its dark radiance, the same went for her lower part which was separate. She donned her black boots which came with the set and while she knew that in human society boots were hardly dancing shoes, these were Eldar made and combined with her agility would make up for it. She exhaled as she put on her gloves and attached her elegant and wide shoulder pads which outstretched and made her look strong and imposing as two red ribbon like pieces of cloth extended from them down. She considered donning her trench coat but decided against it as it wasnt an original part of the set, which she finished by putting her black cloak on. Good! Savora thought as she used the last piece which she needed to blow the mon'keigh away. She used blood red hypnotic lipstick on her comparatively small lips and she applied hypnotic yet wonderfully smelling perfume on herself.

"Savora! It is time!" Annabel called out as she banged on the door. Having slowly gotten used to the wild next door neighbor of hers Savora was slightly less annoyed than usual. Perhaps it was feminine solidarity of some sorts?

"Im coming..." she replied and opened the door. Poor human girl gasped as the sight of Savora hit her, as well as the perfume she wore. "well, what do you think?" Savora asked the militarily dressed woman, who was serving bodyguard duty.

"NO WAY!" she said leaning in, even if Savora was taller than her. "Those damn foolish nobles would declare you an imperial saint the moment they see you!" she declared happily and Savora smiled as this fed her arrogance and sense of superiority.

"Well, lead the way!" she said to the girl and the girl obliged. Since the ship was overbuilt and had no space for a proper observation deck they went to the halls near the hangars which had proper windows. Of course Savora was the cause of many gasps on their way to the place. Subtly Savora could feel them descending somehow. It would be good to be planeside again, her last raid on a proper Imperial world being some years ago.

"Lady Savora." Lord Bering said in the most grandiose, pleasantly surprised manner. He himself being elegantly and flamboyantly dressed in a dark blue uniform with golden details "Forgive me, but are you certain you are of the Eldar race? For I am sure the books and holy texts describe Imperial saints which are more to your... liking." He explained as he saw her, the flirtatious bastard. She cocked her eyebrow at him.

"Well if I indeed am a Imperial saint, do follow my lead and be a good little slave of mine!" she purred as the hypnotic perfume hit him, causing him to shiver. Still, the world was beautiful. Aegle was clearly a hive world as structures were clearly visible from the sky. Still unlike other hive and forge worlds, the sky wasnt filled with pollutants, there was still plenty of green areas on the planet and the oceans which by Savora's rough estimates made up some 30-40% of the planet were pristine. Hell even the moon which was colonized seemed orderly from here. Vox systems soon boomed saying they got the approval for landing and they undocked from the space port and began the descent. Fires licked the outside of the ship as it slowly descended into the orbit. Still, they were soon put out as the crew managed to balance and slow the ships descent further and this lowered the already slight turbulence.

"Lady Savora..." she heard a voice and she turned around to see Adrian, all formally dressed. Even he could not resist raising an eyebrow at her attire and... general appearance. Corvina which would be his companion blushed and looked away, apparently ashamed she could not match the Eldar's beauty.

"Rogue trader Adrian." Savora said, assuming an elegant pose and grabbing herself by the arm as she rose it, assuming a striking pose. "If you plant to compare me to an Imperial saint, rest assured that both your brother and your subordinate here have already done so." she explained cockily and Adrian shot the two behind him some stares. "But I dare to say... you look smashing yourself." she purred, digging the claws further in.

"Im here just to make sure you understand proper protocol." Adrian explained as the rest of the key officers joined them, almost all noting her appearance.

"Rest assured I am familiar with Imperial protocols and I have Lord Bering here to... assist me should the need arise." She said, leaning on Adrian's brother and grabbing his arm, causing the younger man to smirk, much to the annoyance of his brother. Oh how she enjoyed their jealousy! But she doubted this was nearly enough to drift them apart, not only that at this point she wanted them to work together. "Dont worry, my presence here would be profitable for all of us!" she said as the ship shook from stopping at the very highest levels of the spire and docked with the platform. Because of the ships extensive modifications the group, headed by Adrian proceeded through the hangar where all the smaller craft was located, all voidsmen saluted and stood still, but it was clear they wanted to whistle as Savora passed by.

"Stay here." Adrian said as he alone left to have a chat with partially bald, white haired middle aged man, handing him a pure of thrones and signaling two troopers to carry out two chests of some sorts. He returned and let the procession begin. "Lord Humfry Von Judenhossen, this is Corvina, my first mate and my companion for tonight." He said, even if it was still afternoon. Corvina bowed and the short lord took her hand gently. "This is my brother Bering." he said and Bering bowed slightly. "And his companion Lady Savora..." Savora bowed in the most elegant manner possible as the foolish lord was left there blushing and gasping as the hypnotic perfume hit him. "She comes from a distant Sector where all humans are like her... and being a curious noble she demanded we take her with us." Adrian smiled as she offered her hand to the lord, giving him the most soul piercing smile she had.

"Men... return the coin to Lord Adrian... for it is a shame to take away good coin from a man who lets you witness this angle... and if I had known that she would be coming here, I wouldnt demand a penny for the ball. Adrian, consider the ball on my account." He said as he bowed deeply in front of Savora and Adrian shot her a glare of mixed emotions.

"Oh Lord Humfry... you flatter me beyond my reach..." she spoke perfect high gothic. "You do the Emperor proud." she said with another bow, much to the smile of Bering and the cringing of some other officers who knew the truth.

"My faith in him is reassured by your mere presence my lady, as it is only a human figure which can be divine... and I have not met a more divine figure than yours." he spoke, not daring to look at her. She feigned surprise, waving her hand in front of her as if demanding air.

"Oh my!" she said, forcing herself to blush. "Well if that truly is the case, the please dont let your peers await us further, let them share your happiness, if I am as blessed as you claim me to be." She said, bowing yet again and he nodded vigorously. Lord Humfry bowed and pointed his hand towards the flamboyant gates.

"I just hope they are worthy of your presence m'lady." he said and the procession moved forwards.

"Is it ironic that she is making me coin and paying for herself already?" Adrian whispered to Corvina who was mildly annoyed by all of this. The two ceremonial guards saluted them as they all lined up, Bering and Savora behind them. The two guards pull the doors open and the first pair stepped in the loud Vox systems booming as the golden and flamboyant interior of the reception and the ball hall gleamed, full of various nobles.

"My Lords and Ladies! His eminence Rogue Trader Adrian of house Gregorik!" the vox casters boomed and the nobles exploded into salutes as the vox focused on every word, as if spelling them on their own. "Accompanying him Lady Corvina, the first mate on his flagship The Pride of Terra!" it said and the applauds began once more as the two bowed before the crowd.

"Here we go..." Bering whispered to Savora who stood a head taller than him. The fact that she had slightly risen heels on her boots didnt help either. The two proceeded to entre after their turn had came.

"Following them is Lord Bering! Lord Adrian's brother and a rouge trader in his own right! Accompanying him is Lady Savora a noble from the distant Segmentum Solar!" the vox boomed as the two entered. At first there were loud applauds but as the two came into sight, those turned to quite audible gasps. Bering blushed slightly but Savora was completely unmoved as they bowed in unison. Poor Bering did his best and his bow was manly, but he could not hope to match the elegance of the Eldar. Thankfully most drama so far was the fact that all the lords were drooling over her and their wives being pissed off about it, the poor nobles closest to them who were affected by her perfume went slightly mad. As the two moved on to allow the rest of the officers to come and be announced. They were immediately beset by nobles. Males wanted her attention for carnal reasons, some even going so far to ask her and Bering where did they find her and did her planet have more females like her while the female nobles wanted her to tell them how to become pretty like her. Her hypnotic perfume worked wonders and she smiled, purring as she fed on their emotions... on men's love, on female jealousy and on their combined desperation... that they cant have her, or be like her.


	7. Chapter 7

Savora purred as she enjoyed herself, smiling at the sight of foolish human nobles who offered her information for free, not demanding absolutly anything in return.

"Indeed Sir Isaac..." she said as she spoke to a young male noble. He was... fun... intriguing and a fitting person to spend her time with. Bering had gone to do his duty as seneschal and void master as he skillfully talked to other nobles not too far away from her, assessing prices and void ship components. He even managed to make it sound interesting to these pesky humans. Luckily Isaac himself had experience in space travel and could provide her with firsthand experience. "do tell me..." she said, skillfully holding a golden wine cup in her hands as the young noble eyed her. The humans on this world were shorter than average, so she leaned against a pillar to get on his level. "What manner of beasts, xenos and pirates can we find in this Sector? Adrian has little fear, but it is best to stay informed... especially from those who had firsthand experience." she said, purring as she affectionately touched the man's arm. He smiled at her back.

"Oh my Lady... I was not under the impression that you care for such things..." he told her honestly, standing tall and proud as if he was a rooster cornering a hen.

"Dont worry my Lord... for while I am a Lady, even a Lady has to keep herself safe... after all, doesnt the ecclesiarch preach that the Emperor protects those who protect themselves?" she spoke, taking a sip of her wine, skillfully managing not to ruin her hypnotic lipstick which could still serve her today.

"Fair point my Lady..." Isaac said as he began opening up. "In recent years Ork pirates have entered the Sector... they are indeed a blight on the Imperium. Of course they have no nerve to attack us here, so their supposed blood lust falls short." He said, speaking highly of the navy. "Strangely their wagh is bizarre, they seem to stick only to piracy, only attacking worlds if they can plunder them before they can return to space proper. The holy Ordo xenos has sent one of its holy inquisitors to deal with them. He combined with the Imperial navy will be the death of the foul orks!" He declared proudly and she rose her eyebrow, taking note of the inquisitorial activity.

"Really? Do tell. I find the Inquisition most... fascinating." she spoke, hiding the poison in her words. "While many of our peers fear them, I dont. For they do not punish the innocent and those which had nothing to hide." she casually said and Lord Isaac seemed nervous, as if he disagreed with her but he dared not express his opinion. "What do you know of this Inquisitor, Lord Isaac? Does he by any chance need the help of Adrian's fleet?" she falsely offered, hoping to gain some additional info.

"Well..." Lord Isaac began, gathering himself and clearly surprised at her supposed bravery. "I hear that he is a rather practical man, still young for an Inquisitor, around 40-ish... While I have not had the honor of meeting him myself I have met some of his acolytes and as I said they valued practicality over dogma, something for which I am grateful for." he said. Oh!? A radical Ordo xeno's Inquisitor? That sounds fun! Thought Savora as she took another sip of the wine, but clearly giving interest.

"Really? Well I myself personally agree with that stance..." she said before changing the subject slightly. "And are there any other Inquisitors in this sector that you know of?" she asked, hoping he would not have the courage to question her interest. Lord Isaac shifted uncomfortably.

"Lady Savora..." he began as he swallowed. "What Im about to tell you is... a bit of a secret..." he said in a hushed tone. "I heard from the upper echelons of power here that..." he began, taking a look behind him as if checking to see if someone was listening in. "I heard that there is an Ordo malleus inquisitor in this sector... and that he has an interest in our fair planet..." he said, almost shivering and she gave him a look of intrigue, nodding slightly.

"I know what that means..." she spoke softly, nodding. "If my Lord Adrian happens upon that information and if the... said Inquisitor requires our aid, we will oblige." she gracefully said, feeling that she got what she wanted out of the man. Drinking the last few drops of wine she sat aside her cup and bowed slightly. "I have to see if my partner is ready for the ball, do excuse me." she said and Lord Isaac blushed and nodded as she left to locate Lord Bering. As she walked she heard someone call to her from the sides.

"Lady Savora... quite a figure you posses... an almost... inhumane elegance lies in your physique" she heard someone say and she froze, readying herself for combat as she turned to face the man who spoke. While there were hundreds of nobles here she was confident she scanned most of them out, but when she turned to face a fat short noble who was clearly past his prime she rose her eyebrow, he didnt seem interesting at all when she entered the hall. She bowed politely and turned towards him.

"You flatter me, my Lord." she simply said as she stared at the man who seemingly used both the wall and a walking stick to support himself.

"Tell me.. my lady... are you familiar with the xeno species called... Eldar?" he said, his old face betraying little to no emotions. Shit... thought Savora, but she played his game.

"Ahhh... while yes I am my Lord, I have traveled across the Emperor's galaxy with his Lordship rogue trader Adrian, we did in fact have a couple of run ins with them." she spoke. The figure eyed her and then subtly laughed, as if his age hurt him more when he laughed. With some effort he got up and moved towards her. "Your Lordship is quite well informed and well read to take an interest in such xenos" she said, playing the game. This seemed to strike a nerve as the old human eyed her.

"Oh I am quite knowledgeable... even more so than you can comprehend child." she nearly hissed when he called her a child. She was easily twice his age but looked like a human in her 20ies, he had every reason to be jealous. "Quite knowledgeable indeed..." he said as he pulled away his upper clothes, revealing the eye of Tzeench on his ancient chest. Savora smiled and smirked at him. Bad move human... really bad move.

"In that case let us go to a more... private place... for who knows what manner of people might be watching in these halls." she said assuming a elegant pose. He smiled at her.

"Indeed..." he said and turned around, struggling to walk as he moved and led them to a door in the wall. While Savora knew she risked a trap, this was a way better option than letting this bastard go. As he struggled to open the door and as they slipped into the darker room, Savora used her natural eyesight, long ago accustomed to dark places to scan the entire room for other people and or the Imperiums clumsy surveillance systems. Finding none she smirked. "Now Eldar... I want you too" Those were the bastards last words as she struck him in the neck with her bare hand. The incubi who served her thought her well as the pressure to the old human's nervous system rendered him unconscious. Oh well she was an Eldar and superior to him after all. Now came the tricky part. She saw and window and laid her pointy ear on it. Upon hearing nothing she opened it and saw that the bridge which led to the ship was thankfully nearby. As luck would have it the night was already falling as the evening sky began to be dotted with stars. Still... she had to deal with the guards which were numerous. Then she saw her opportunity.

"Annabel!" she tried to shout and whisper at the same time, hoping that the tall woman would register her. Luckily for her the human woman was born on a death world and had her senses sharpened by the natural drive to survive. She turned and saw Savora, moving towards her.

"What the hell Savora?" she asked in a hushed tone, surprised and ready for a fight. Savora silently pulled the heretic noble to the window, causing Annabel's eyes to widen. "What did you do!?" she tried not to shout and Savora frowned at her, uncovering the man's chest and showing the woman the mark of Tzeench on it. Annabel gasped.

"Get me some rope, quickly!" she said and Annabel nodded going towards the ship. It felt like an eternity waiting for the human but luck smiled at her as no one entered the room before she returned.

"Do you need any help?" she asked her as Savora began the arduous task of tying the man to herself. Thankfully her unnatural agility helped her greatly to fasten the ropes tying the two together. Still, the bastard was heavy.

"yes! Go and distract the guards!" she whispered as she got out the window, the heretic noble firmly tied to her back. Annabel was slightly stunned.

"you cant be serious!" she protested as Savora neared the fence of the path.

"I am!" she said as she got on the other side and began climbing the walls of the upper spire, fully intending to climb the sideways of the bridge with the fat bastard on her back. He was heavy but nothing Savora couldnt handle as thankfully his short stature made up for it. Quickly scanning the perimeter Annabel saw that the single biggest threat they had were the gate guards, which could spot Savora the easiest since they had line of sight on the sides of the bridge. She had to act quickly.

"Howdy there!" She said, her accented gothic distracting the guards as she stood in front of them. She was tall for a human and coupled with the fact that the humans of Aegle were generally short that assured she blocked her view. Better yet they were at the exact height to stare at her breasts, this being the first time Annabel was glad for such a thing.

"ummm.. hello?" the confused guard said as she struck up a conversation. Meanwhile Savora grunted in protest as the roped dug into her, the noble hanging as dead meat from her back. Thankfully she managed to get to the other side where crates and supplies offered her cover. Luck struck her once more.

"Podric!" she shouted a whisper as the she saw the man's back. "Podric!" she called out again and the man shifted. She lost her patients and found a lose, small rock which she used to hit him. Turning around with lightning reflexes (for a human) the old arch militant's eyes went wide.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?" he asked as she still hung from the fence. She had to get up quickly since Annabel could only distract the guards for oh so long. Rolling her eyes she pushed herself up on the platform with the noble in tow. "what is the meaning of this!?" Podric asked as he readied his weapon. She was quick to grab his mouth and he aimed his laspistol at her thorax.

"Just shut up and let me explain!" she whispered into his ear and moved away, he looked at her with a frown as she crouched down as she untied the noble and uncovered his chest. Podric's eyes went wide and his entire attitude changed when he saw the heretics mark. "Get him inside the ship and into a secure cell all tied up. Just in case he has psychic powers get Selena to guard him!" she explained as he crouched besides her, tying up the man's limbs. "Do it now! I have to get back to the ball before Im missed!" she said and Podric nodded, his anger evaporated as she moved and crossed the bridge back to the surprised guards. She had a air of elegance as she was very prideful of her achievement.

"umm..." the confused guards looked at Savora as Annabel already confused them.

"I just had to go back to the ship and get my makeup, silly me!" Savora played the part of the ignorant noble lady.

"But when did you?" a guard tried to get a grasp on the situation and Savora laughed in a lady like manner.

"Did miss Annabel get your attention so much that you didnt see me leave? Well... hate to disappoint you but Lord Adrian has her all for himself." she said and entered, leaving a pair of confused guards and a grinning Annabel.

"Where were you!? The ball is just about to begin?!" Bering said whispering, slightly annoyed. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Oh just gaining the information about the local inquisition and capturing a heretic noble with the mark of Tzeench all by myself..." she casually said and Bering's eyes went wide.

"WHAT!?" he asked.

"No thanks are necessary." she said as she walked. "Now are we going to dance or what?" she asked


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaron Black- well I try my best xD in the meantime, do read my other dark eldar story 'Of fate and Emperor' I think you will like it! :D**

"Lord Adrian..." Adrian heard someone behind him as he held a wine cup in his hand, Corvina's hand in his other. The couple turned around to see a middle aged noble, a dozen meters or so behind him stood a angry woman, presumably his wife.

"My Lord..." Adrian said politely, nodding in acknowledgement as he eyed up and down the noble who had one cybernetic eye.

"I know this is... unorthodox but... If I may be so crude to ask a favor of you? Of course you will receive a favor in return." he said and Corvina remained silent as she eyed her captain. Adrian took a sip of his wine, tacitly and casually proceeding with the... back scratching.

"That depends my lord. What sort of favors are we speaking about?" he asked. The noble smiled.

"I take it you are familiar that... unfortunately your kind can be on a bad reputation... Some call you pirates, other xenophiles, but Im not one of them. I do know, however, where you can get three voidships for a very very low price." he said with a smirk. Adrian couldnt resist raising his eyebrow. Even if he talked about mere escorts, Adrian was eager to have a fleet of his own, his intense personal ambition driving him forwards, especially after that blasted Inquisitor took one of his transports illegally.

"And the... counter favor for this information?" he asked carefully.

"A dance... with miss Savora." The noble declared, with a smile, nodding towards the woman who stood less than a dozen or so meters from him. Adrian couldnt help but smirk, even if this noble was bluffing and actually didnt know any such information, why not?

"Of course." he said politely. "Im sure my brother will not be heartbroken. Be warned though... Savora is a... tough lady to get to." he said and Corvina smirked next to him, so did the lord who was infinitely pleased.

"Lord Bering!" The noble said as he approached the couple. "I have negotiated with your brother. There has been a change of plan and I will have the honor of dancing with miss Savora tonight." he said, trying to contain his excitement and arrogance. Bering rose his eyebrow.

"Of course! If Lady Savora would agree to that!" Bering said casually. Savora herself tried to contain her indifference and inborn disgust with these mon'keigh.

"My Lord... I honestly do not know whether to praise you for your bravery or to scold you for your strength! While I do enjoy the company of strong men, I am not so easily tamed, I assure you!" she said, striking a elegant lady like posture. Oh how the fool drooled after her.

"My Lady!" he began. "I can assure you my intentions are honorable." He protested. "But I simply couldnt help but indulge myself with your presence." he explained with a bow as the room went silent. On the high balcony a figure emerged. The man was dressed in elegant, golden ceremonial robes and he held a staff of some sorts. People applauded and the noble whispered to her. "Master Sosic, the third in line behind the planetary governor." he said and she nodded.

"Dear friends!" he began as Savora assessed his age and condition. "It is a rare thing indeed for us to be honored by a visit from a rogue trader. Indeed! It is a rarity that we get much communication out of our sector these days!" he said looking at Adrian and the rogue trader bowed as he felt the gazes upon him. "So dont let me interrupt your procession, let us be graceful hosts to our guests who can inform us on the state of our great Imperium from beyond our small region of space." He said, bowing slightly as the people applauded. He retired himself and the music started. The noble bowed and offered his hand, she responded in kind and took it into her own. She didnt need any lessons in mon'keigh dances, as her elegance and unnatural agility were enough to out dance this fool.

"Forgive me, my lord, but I have yet to have the honor of your name" she said as they danced to the tune. The noble was good, but even without training it was obvious she was a better dancer. They casually had a chat as they danced, Adrian and Corvina nearby and listening in as the rest of the nobles danced.

"Please forgive my ignorance." He pleaded. "I am Lord Edward of the third pendulum line, first of his name." he said making a slight bow in his dancing as if to make up for his mistake. "I own a small forge district in the city." he continued. "Mostly chem products." he explained. Savora was interested but refused to show him that.

"Oh really?" she said, casually looking away and towards Edward's wife. "Your... companion is furious..." Savora feigned ignorance.

"She thinks my intentions..." Edward rolled his eyes as they danced. "Are less that noble." he explained himself. She smirked, deciding to drive the claws further in.

"Well..." she began as he spun her around, an awkward feat simply because she was taller than him by a head but their combined grace made up for it. "I would say something about how its not kind to compare women based on their looks and... minds... but Im sure your lordship has his right for private thought." she purred and giggled as he blushed. Still she allowed him no respite. "My ears could not help themselves but to overhear your conversation with Lord Adrian. What are these ships you offer?" she asked. He was taken aback but he gathered himself pretty quickly... for a mon'keigh.

"My lady is wise indeed!" he declared. "Your pointy ears are both fair and sharp." He said. "But to the matter at hand. A local rouge trader, who operated within this sector, came to our planet three standard solar years ago." he explained as they danced away.

"go on." she said. He obliged, smiling that he had something to offer her.

"Now, he and all of his senior officers disappeared. A formal inquiry has been carried out and all that but... his three ships were left anchored here unfortunately... In any case, after two years of his person missing, he was declared legally dead." He explained.

"How come no one has claimed or bought the ships already?" she asked as the tempo picked up. Once more he swung her around and enjoyed himself as he took a deep breath of her hypnotic perfume. She smiled as she had him under her heel.

"Well... there was a fierce legal battle between two branches of the family for the ships. The planetary governor intervened and gave all three ships to a very old noble man called Rydan." he explained, fully under her effect. "The thing is Rydan is fully aware of how much the ships are worth. He is old, has no heir or immediate family and he openly stated that he wants to sell the ships to the highest bidder." he said making a small pause. "But the thing is... there are some extra details." he added.

"What details." she asked as the climax of the dance came.

"Well... in the verdict of the planetary governor the owner HAD to still employ the crews and remaining officers of the old rogue trader... so old Rydan now has a extra leak in his finances and expenses. As luck would have it, the two branches gave up, since they couldnt have the ships for free, they didnt want to spill the amount of money necessary to buy them." he said as the dance came to an end and he held her in his arms. She purred as all those older nobles which didnt dance applauded the practitioners. When she parted with Lord Edward she passed by his wife.

"Your Ladyship has... quite the extravagant makeup to go with her unique physique." the woman said, hiding her poison underneath the small decorated fan she was using to cover the lower part of her face.

"Why thank you, my Lady. I was just talking to your husband and... if luck would have it I may sell some of the recipes for my makeup. He does after all own a chem plant doesnt he?" she asked and immediately the tune of the woman changed. As soon as she heard that she could have a fraction of her beauty the woman instantly became friendly towards Savora, even if it was false friendliness.

"Oh indeed! I will try my best to persuade him to accept." she said and after a few other minor exchanges she moved on. The rest of the night was not as eventful but she was still taking notes mentally. Finally the after party stopped and the crewmembers returned to the ship. Almost immediately as they were on board Adrian confronted her.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" He confronted her, Savora merely raising her eyebrow as he tried to keep his voice down but he failed. "Knocking out a noble and dragging him onto my ship like that!" He said in a hushed tone as only the key officers were now in the room.

"What ELSE could I do?" Savora shrugged innocently. "He recognized me for an Eldar." she explained. "he could have raddled us out and while your warrant COULD protect you from execution a scandal would still occur in the best case scenario." she said and Adrian calmed his tits down. "Not only that but he made a grave mistake of showing his mark to me and while I am sure he had other accomplices inside the room this way at least he could not report back if there werent other cultists inside." she said and Adrian rubbed his chin as she proceeded. "Not only that but I figured out a way to get those precious ships you want at a discount!" She declared and Adrian's eyebrows rose, as did his interest. Bering smirked besides him as the rest of the people listened in. "But that can wait. Podric, did you do as I asked?" she asked the Arch militant and the man nodded, not having the usual disgust he had towards her.

"Indeed, the heretic is all locked up, Selena is watching him!" He declared, standing tall and proud. Adrian exhaled and held his face in his hand.

"Lets just get this over with." he said and the company moved to the brig. The ship prison was stereotypically dark but spacious enough to house at least two or three dozen people.

"Captain!" Selena said, her eyes flickering with warp energy. "I have kept him unconscious, but merely staring at the mark is causing me headaches!" She said pointing to the man's covered chest. Adrian nodded as he looked at the heavily restrained man.

"Wake him up." he casually said and Selena obliged.

"What..." the old creature coughed. "Where am I?" he asked as he came to, horror on his face evident as he saw his surroundings. Still, it came as a surprise to them as the man laughed.

"What so funny, heretic?" Adrian asked, his eyebrow risen as his stern face looked at the man.

"The changer of ways has no more use for me! He betrayed me! But all is good! Soon this world will be ours!" he said with great vigor, his usual old age not at all present in his voice as he spoke. Savora rolled her eyes.

"That chaos god of your didnt betray you. You were just stupid enough to confront an Eldar, worm." she told him with zero emotion. He hissed at her.

"Who is your master, heretic?" Adrian asked. When the man refused to answer he nodded to Selena and Amanda. "ladies, you know what to do!" he declared. Amanda nodded and took off her bandage, opening her third eye as Selena focused her psychic might on the poor mon'keigh as well. He screeched and screamed as the energies hit him, his flesh contorting.

"FINE! ILL TALK! ILL TALK!" he said. Well that was easy... thought Savora as she sighed. There wont be a good, fun torture for her. Oh well, she fed on enough strong emotions today to last her several days. Adrian merely looked sternly at the shivering man... who just pissed himself. "I do not know his name!" he said and screeched as the two women readied themselves. "I PROMISE I PROMISE!" he said and Adrian rose his hand to stop the two. "We call him the cardinal! He must be really close to the planetary governor if he plans to take power by assassination as he speaks! In fact he was there with us! At least thats what other cultists whispered!" he confessed.

"Where? At the ball?" Savora asked and the man screeched a barely recognizable 'yes'. Turning towards Adrian she didnt want for him to ask for her advice. "I heard there is an ordo malleus Inquisitor in the sector." she said and as Adrian was about to say something, his mouth open, she turned to Lucian. "Astropath! Contact him!" she said.

"But your a xeno! I dont think an inquisitor would-" Adrian protested but Savora cut him off.

"Would care that much about some rogue trader following his warrant." she said and he frowned at her. "I can bet that the Inquisitor whos after you and is your rival is most likely a ordo hereticus member... or a very puritan ordo xeno member. Dont worry, I AM educated in these manners, for while I am a Lady I am not some fragile flower." she said getting into his face, teasing and taunting him "I am a rose with poisoned thorns." She told him and kissed the air in front of him. Adrian blinked and the few women in the room blushed. She turned away from him "Besides... would you rather leave this system to its doom and prove that Inquisitor right about you?" she asked and he frowned, baring his teeth. Oh she hit a nerve did she? "If you love this Imperium of your do your best to save the system and the sub sector human!" she told him. "Ill be waiting for you in your quarters so we all can discuss commerce!" she purred and left as he was still a bit pissed. Still, when she left he chuckled through his anger.

"That woman will be the death of me..." he said, turning to the astropath. "Lucian... scour the warp for the Inquisitor... tell him everything." he told the man who nodded and who proceeded to enter a deep meditative trance.


	9. Chapter 9

Adrian rocked gently in his expensive and engraved, flamboyant desk chair. His office aboard the ship being usually reserved for private affairs, but now it housed himself, his brother, his first mate and his xeno advisor.

"Speak Savora..." he said, still frustrated over the recent events. "What have you pried from that lord you danced with?" he asked her.

"Well, Lord Adrian." She began elegantly. "He told me that a noble named Rydan, who is old and heirless, is in possession of three void ships which belonged to a rogue trader..." she proceeded to explain her findings to him.

"I see... any additional info and your take on it?" he asked her, carefully assessing the situation.

"Well... I have also learned that Lord Edward has a small forge district under his command. A chem plant to be specific... His wife has expressed interest in my makeup and so have other ladies." she said and Adrian's interest peaked. A lesser man would have said 'so what?' but he knew where she was going. "so... I was thinking, allow me half a day to synthesize a recipe with the aid of Damien and we can sell it to them. The usual royalty for the patent around this sector is 20% for the next 20 years. HOWEVER!" she declared. "I have a better idea. We can check out those ships and if we like them we can forgo our royalty in favor of a small but direct sum of money which we can use to buy those ships." she said, assuming the foolish mon'keigh had enough money to pay for the said ships. He nodded at her, grateful at her observation.

"Brother... I too have made some... assessments. The local forge world in the sector, Orellia tetrius, the old rival of the von Judenhossen dominated forge world of this system, is on a all time low of production and is in need of raw materials. To make it worse for them the Judenhossen and other imperial navy officials as well as the mechanicus itself have no transport ships to spare." he said, smirking. Adrian smirked back, assuming a cunning pose.

"And let me guess... you found some far flung mining world which desperately needs a buyer for their goods?" he asked and Bering laughed and nodded.

"Correct! Although the info itself is scarce, the contacts to which I spoke to all speak of a low population mining world desperate for other resources. If we can link the two up, perhaps set up a trade and transport the first few rounds ourselves then we could end up reaping a big profit!" Bering said and Adrian nodded, smirking with great satisfaction.

"I too, have been of use my lord." Corvina interrupted. "I have found the local star chart dealers and by the looks of it they will be greatly helpful. Besides that I have found that there is no threat in this sub sector so far, so we can risk splitting our forces up... which Im afraid will be necessary." she ended on a gloomy note and Adrian nodded. Just at that time the priest Benedict, medicae Samantha and astropath Lucian entered the chamber.

"My lord and ladies..." Benedict began with his ancient voice. "...xeno." He added. "I have blessed the bars of the cell in which the heretic is located... and miss Samantha gave him a sedative, I am sure he wont be going anywhere soon." he said, struggling to speak and breath at the same time. "To think I have lived to see xenos aid the Imperium... what would the Emperor make of up" he said and nodding Adrian sent him and Samantha away.

"And you Lucian?" he asked formally.

"I feel an incoming message my lord..." the astropath began, his blank stare not betraying his true emotions. "I feel it coming just now." he said before he gasped, being overcome by intense psychic powers. He spoke with a tone that wasnt his own. Unlike his frail-ish, old tone, this one was full of power and authority.

"Rogue Trader Adrian!" it spoke, booming across the chamber. "We have received your report and I personally offer you thanks on my and on the behalf of the Emperor. Keep the heretic captive and stay put. I will arrive in a week to personally carry out the investigation and commentate you for your efforts and contributions to the Imperium. Inquisitor Drastan out!" he said and the astropath shivered. Adrian rolled his eyes in frustration.

"Well that sullies the mood. Alright people!" he declared as he got up. "Tommorow, Corvina will buy known star charts and know warp root paths. I, Bering and Savora will go and see this ships. I personally believe the price will be too high for us at the moment, but if we get Lord Edward to support us and at least give money in advance, as our personal assurance that we will buy those ships. Then... Im afraid I will have to stay put and await the Inquisitor... but yeah... thank you Lady Savora for saving this planet." He said both genuinely and mockingly as this interfered with his plans.

"Your welcome!" Savora responded, as if she was a puppy who was rewarded for behaving properly.

"That doesnt mean that you will be idle Bering..." He said, pointing to his brother who nodded. "The warp here is stable, correct?" Adrian asked.

"Gregorik di Tempestus, brother." Bering answered.

"Gregorik di Tempestus..." Adrian nodded. Savora rose her eyebrow. Corvina saw this and explained.

"The house of Gregorik suffered a great tragedy nearly two millennia back, when a father and a son entered the warp separately and in the end, due to warp time twisting the father was younger than the son. Since then there is a rule that except when the warp is calm, as it is here and now, and there is no time loss, no Gregorik core family member will travel alone." She explained and Savora nodded, that made sense.

"Our sister is traveling through stable warp paths, thats why we let her on her own." Bering added and Savora made a 'ahh' sound.

"We can also hope that she will bring some riches as well." Adrian added. "In any case! After our planed events we will upload our data to our ships and you will take all the ships here, except the Pride of Terra and go to this forge world and negotiate the deal as well as the mining world. You will know the sum of money we will need... in either case, miss Savora will come to aid you in this endeavor BUT!" he said raising a finger. "At some point I will send sister to pick her up so she can be here for the Inquisitor... since our... heretical guest will most likely betray her existence." he concluded and everyone nodded before departing. Savora met with Annabel on her way back to her room.

"Annabel, tell me..." she began and the blond death world survivor eyed her. "Have you ever had sex with Adrian? He looks like he badly needs it." Savora said quite honestly, not ashamed at all. Annabel blushed at this.

"Well... mis' Savora..." She began. "Every bull in the galaxy would be constipated and sh'tn his pants at the same time if an inquisitor is around." she said.

"Oh please!" Savora protested. "Its not like his warrant of trade prohibits anything he did!" Savora protested and when she saw the look on the girls faces. "Iv read it!" she declared. "Its one of the most powerful and most lenient documents in human existance as far as I know. He is allowed to contact and negotiate with xenos and keep them on board. Same goes for mutants and his only real obligations are to explore, expand the imperial realm and to aid imperial bodies." she casually declared.

"Yes, but the Proditorski bastard didnt care. He illegaly confiscated one of Captain Adrian's transports simply because of the rune caster he has on this ship." Annabel explained.

"That is against the law." Savora casually explained.

"Oh silly girl!" Annabel rose her hands in frustration. "The inquisition Is the law!" she declared.

"No they are not... If Adrian was smart he could turn to the lord commander of the Arbites in that sector and the lord commander of that Sector. While I doubt they would be able to fully excommunicate the said Inquisitor they would be able to harm his reputation because they would most likely love to cement their own, and what better way to do that then to show off that you are stronger and have more weight than an Inquisitor? This Inquisitor you speak off would either have to expend a lot of his resources and influence if he didnt want his reputation to suffer." Savora tactically explained and Annabel was shocked further. "that way he would know not to poke this hornets next again."

"You underestimate him! Even if he could do that, the Inquisitor would excommunicate Adrian-" Annabel pleaded.

"He couldnt. Under what charges? Following his warrant? Adrian would simply have to find another Inquisitor who would be more than happy to take all of this Proditorski's resources and contracts and that Inquisitor would at worst, reverse the decision made by his peer and at best denounce him in front of other Inquisitors." Savora explained.

"..." Annabel's lips shivered at this. This xeno girl was either extremely smart or extremely stupid. "He would arrange for Adrian to be killed or to disappear!" She used her last card.

"If Adrian was smart he couldnt do that. He just needed to do some maneuvering and I doubt the Inquisitor would catch him before he found another Inquisitor to cover behind." she said smirking. "Besides... sending in an assassin to infiltrate a very secure and modified light cruiser which is a maze and has extra troops in it? Not to mention a pskyer and a astropath who can detect the assassins mere presence? I doubt this Inquisitor is so stupid." She said and Annabel gave up the fight."I will kill or at least remove this Proditorski fellow... that way Adrian will see it should be ME who is leading..." she said arrogantly. "But you didnt answer my question! If you two did have sex go in and give him a handjob will you? He needs some release." Savora casually concluded.

"What would you do to Adrian and his family if you did take command?" Annabel said, sternly crossing her hands.

"Well... since you love him and I see that your little band here is close knit I..." Savora bit her lip, her inner good and evil weighting this over. "I would USUALLY break you up and torture you to feed on your souls" she admitted. "BUT! Since I must admit you have been treating me more than fairly and you are at least semi competent, I would stick around... hell Id even keep all of you. These past few days have showed me a new life and I have realized that maybe I can sustain myself on extreme positive emotions as well. Not only that but it would be fun to develop my psychic powers here. I mean Im not in Commoragh and Im already at risk going into the warp with you so... why not?" she said and shrugged. Annabel smiled.

"You know... for a woman who has killed and tortured people you aint that bad xeno... if you develop this good side of yours maybe we could coexist." the naive girl said.

"Yeah..." Savora said, recalling when she mutilated her human slaves... oh to be so young again. Still like all dark Eldar she grew up and soon all such trivial tortures were... trivial... and instead of focusing on greater pain she focused her mighty mind on ruling. And while she didnt regret torturing those pesky humans Savora wondered... just what would happen if she gave these humans a chance? What if they please her? What if she doesnt need to torture them? Not that she was willing to admit that they were anything more than mere animals... for that would mean she tortured real people... and unlike most Dark Eldar Savora wanted to believe... at least to believe she was a good person... Her father thought her that no matter how cruel, each person at least needed to believe they were good... so they would rest easy when she who thirsts comes for them... Fuck it... that was either the best or the worst lesson the old man had thought her. "In either case you all would be under my foot!" Savora added, realizing she was day dreaming.

"Adrian would like that!" Annabel declared, grinning.

"Oh?" Savora rose her eyebrow as the human girl leaned in and whispered into her pointy ear. Savora's eyes went wide.

"He likes THAT!?" she asked and Annabel was quick to shush her.

"Shhh! Keep your voice down! I dont want the whole crew to hear!" The human girl protested.

"What a... kinky, kinky boy!" Savora declared and giggled.


	10. Chapter 10

Savora exhaled as she followed the two rogue trader brothers, they themselves being led by a servant who acted as their guide. She spend the better part of last night finding chemicals and hoping that these primitive humans had the correct ingredients for the formula. Synthesizing Eldar hair gel wasnt a hair task of in itself and even after making an inferior variant she was sure that these pesky primitive women that call themselves noble would appreciate it.

"Ahh Lord Adrian." Lord Edward said, his bionic eye scanning his guests. "I was told you would come for a... business opportunity." He said. Adrian nodded.

"I have let my voidsmen walk the streets of the upper hive, they deserve it after months of arduous perils in the warp." he said. "But as for myself I do believe lady Savora has... formulated a formula for the cosmetic products which seemed to have caught the eyes of your fair hive's noblewomen." Adrian spoke and Savora bowed slightly showing the parchment with the formula. Lord Edward smiled as his wife boiled with jealousy. The house of this noble was large and flamboyant and Savora couldnt help but feel pleased at the fact that this noble thought highly of himself as he lead them into his domain.

"Of course, your lordship would like to test the formula yourself?" Savora offered and with a smile Edward responded.

"No me personally... Men in our hive generally dont wear makeup, although I am sure that, traveling across the Emperor's domain, you have come across a couple of worlds where they do." He said and Savora smiled politely. "Jenny!" he called out and a servant girl came. "Do be kind and test our guest's product." he said and the meek girl bowed. Resisting the urge to roll her eyes Savora intervened.

"Please, allow me." She said and the servant girl was shocked, yet the nobles didnt stop her. Edward's wife smiled thinking less of her for helping a servant girl, but frowned upon seeing that her husband didnt mind. Taking a sample of her product she applied it to the girl's hair and with her Eldar elegance, she proceeded to make a master piece of it.

"Amazing... simply amazing." Lord Edward said as he started towards his servant. "I do believe we can make an arrangement. Does this product of yours have a brand or a name?" he asked.

"We believe your Lordship would the best suited for... applying it and presenting it to the local nobles." Savora said. "So the marketing and naming is all yours, Lord Edward." she spoke politely and Edward couldnt take the smirk off of his face.

"I see... and the price?" He asked openly. Adrian opened his mouth but Savora cut in, greatly annoying the rogue trader.

"To our understanding you can either buy the formula directly off of us or give us a royalty for our patent." she said and Lord Edward listened in, his business sense tingling. "However, Lord Adrian has a better offer." she said and nodded to Adrian.

"Indeed." Adrian said, glad that he got his word. "If your Lordship would be so kind as to introduce us to Lord Rydan so we can have your Lordship's word behind us... and possibly some help acquiring the said ships, we will be willing to part with the formula." He said and Edward laughed.

"of course! of course!" He said, clapping his arms happily. "Ill take you there right away!" He said and Savora smiled, purring with happiness as she wasted less time with these buffoons!

* * *

Lord Rydan's house was... old... that was certain, and while there wasnt a lack of wealth or splendor, the house spoke volumes of how there was a lack of people. Not servants, but people, as it was clear that one man directed it and it lacked the relegation of duties which most hierarchies have. A servant girl opened the door and immediately bowed when she saw who the guests were, greeting them and leading them in.

"Lord Rydan... guests have arrived." she said, bowed and left. Unfortunately the old lord didnt hear her meek words due to his age and it was only after he turned around and saw who his guests were did his old wrinkled eyes widen.

"Rydan, you old dog!" Edward said as he grabbed the old noble by his arms, the man was still seated, his age seemingly demanding so. Still... Savora could imagine he was handsome once, years ago.

"Edward!" he spoke. "What guests do you bring me?" he asked. Edward moved aside so the old man could see the trio. "May I present to you the Lords Adrian and Bering, both rogue traders of the house of Gregorik, accompanying them is Lady Savora, their advisor." he said and the three bowed as the old Lord's eyes widened even further.

"Forgive me!" he said as he pushed himself out of his chair. He stood up as he leaned in and took Savora's hand. "I have heard that there is a lady of great beauty and even a sharper wit that has come to us from the Emperor's stars..." he said, his voice soothing and old. "But if I had know that the words lied as they failed to present her grandeur properly, I would have dragged my old bones to the ball myself, even if I would perish there!" he said, leaning across to meet her hand.

"You flatter me, Lord Rydan... You do me a disfavor as I do not know how to return the compliment." she said, feinting surprise.

"No need, my child." he said, looking her into her eyes as his seemed to gleam. "Your mere presence is a gift and joy which I have not felt in decades." he told her. "In what way can I aid you and your companions?" he asked. Savora looked at Adrian this time and he nodded towards her.

"My Lord Adrian has heard that you are in possession of three void ships which you intend to sell. Lord Edward was kind enough to inform us about the details as we have an interest in acquiring them." She said and the old man smiled, looking at Edward.

"You bring me joy Edward! I was not wrong when I told your father that you will be a man worthy of his succession!" he said and Edward nodded acknowledging the compliment as Rydan struggled to get back into his seat. He looked up at the three, Adrian specifically. "Lord Adrian, while Im sure that Edward has filled you with the details, allow me to elaborate." he said, clicking on the cogitator as the screen behind his desk came to life. "I do not want these ships... for I have been to the void only three times and all of them were on our void station... Im an old man... my wife died at childbirth and my only daughter was gifted by the Emperor so the black ships took her. To this day I imagine her like lady Savora." he said and Savora fed on his positive emotions.

"You flatter me too much, my lord." she said bowing as the man continued.

"I have been given the ships as the planetary governor didnt want to take sides in the dispute between the two branches of his family. In any case the rogue trader who commanded them has disappeared long ago and is now legally dead, the information was transmitted across the sector and you will be given a note of his death certificate as well that he didnt have any known heirs, paper work paper work." The old man panted as he sweat, his age denying him the ability to speak so quickly. He took a moment to regain his breath as the screen behind him displayed 3D images of the ships. The look of pure greed and desire Savora saw on Adrian's face was priceless... she enjoyed it in part because she was like that as well

"The first ship is a Claymore class corvette." The man said as he scoured his screen. "The cutlass of destiny, it is called! It was the flagship of the rogue trader." he added before moving to the next ship. "Second is a Meritech Shrike class raider... no doubt acquired by less than... clear means. Its name- the wasp of the warp" he said as he continued. "The last ship is perhaps the real prize" he added as the large ship zoomed in, nearly causing Adrian to shiver with greed, although only Savora's heightened senses could see that.

"A Goliath-class Factory ship!" Adrian declared looking at the monstrosity. "Whoever this rogue trader was, he either had a very lucky break or had friends in very high places!" He declared. Rydan smirked.

"The devourer of stars..." He said. "all of these ships come with all the components on them AND the skilled crew they posses, yours to haggled." Rydan said.

"And the price?" Adrian asked openly.

"Well..." Rydan began calculating. "We are a system which has no shortage or specific need for these vessels, but the parts and the crew are already there... lets set the price by megatons instead of the size... about 1 250 000 thrones per megaton would be fair but for you 1 000 000 thrones per megaton." Savora's eyes widened. From her research ships of the mon'keigh were near impossibly expensive.

"hmm..." Adrin rubbed his chin. "so thats around 26 milion thrones..." he was concerned. "Lets make a deal..." he began. "Lord Edward will give 100 000 thrones in advance, as I have around ten million thrones on my person at the moment and when he does so, you will sign a contract about not selling the ships to anyone else for a standard year. We will either buy those ships until that time expires and if we dont you keep the 100 000 thrones and then can sell the ships to someone else." he explained a bit hastily and Rydan nodded, seemingly glad to at least have an offer.

"And in return I get the formula for free with no royalties!" Edward said and Adrian nodded as they explained the situation to Rydan. She handed the parchment with the formula to Adrian.

"You are lucky lord Adrian as I have no other offers and if that Goliath ship explodes there is a risk for high damage to the planet." Rydan whispered as Savora and Bering excused themselves and let the three do all the paperwork, Bering immediately leading Savora towards the landing pads of the shuttles so they can proceed with their plan.

"How come your ships are so cheap? I mean with all that I have read I figured they would be insanely expensive!" she declared and Bering laughed.

"Cheap!?" he asked as they walked, ignoring all the rabble who looked towards Savora due to her... appearance. "First of all, there is a stark difference between thrones and local currency. Second Thrones and ships are not worth the same in any two sectors. Third ships arent few, they are many but there are only a few who would sell them." He explained and she soaked the information up. "Lastly, lets say you are a lesser noble and if you are lucky you will get between 2000 and 2500 thrones per month for your business. Now lets assume you earn 2000 when you deduct the expenses and that is a really rich lesser noble we are talking about-" he explained and she cut him off.

"It would take you around ten years of scraping up and saving to afford a small escort vessel if you are lucky to find a person to sell it to you." She concluded.

"That is correct!" Bering said as they approached the shuttle craft which would take them to his ship. "And not only that but you will also have most likely to pay for all the components, upkeep and the wages of all those on board." he added and Savora rose her eyebrow.

"Oh so you pay your voidsmen?" she asked.

"Its complicated..." Bering said. "Yes and no. No as in we dont give them pure currency but yes in the sense that they get free food, medical attention and that they generally get a cut from any contract or profit we do." he explained as they entered the shuttle and took off, the craft rocking a bit as the pilots began their rapid escape from orbit.

"Ill admit Bering... I didnt expect it would be so... interesting." she said, refusing to use the word fun. "To learn about mon'keigh culture, but when you are alone, far away from your kin and you have no choice but to rely on mercy of humans... I could say you are interesting." Savora said and he nodded at her.

"Well what do you want Savora?" he asked her, being more casual and relaxed than his brother.

"Because you asked so nicely and have generally been... as nice to me as you could, given your inferiority, I wont answer that question with "the death of your family and friends in a most horrific was possible."" she told him and he laughed... she didnt and he was shocked a bit at her seriousness. "But what I do want is to commandeer a ship, Eldar ship preferably, get an Eldar crew, return to Commoragh and blast the entire spire of my rivals to pieces as a dramatic entry." she told him.

"What? You wont torment them first?" He teased her and she frowned. Did this fool really doubt she could pull his guts out while he was still alive.

"Bering... why are you such a fool? You know Im a killer, why do you insist on treating me like a human like your brother? I mean, why cant you hate me like I hate you? It would be better for everyone to hate each other. Your crew-" she wanted to say 'hates me already' to mock him by saying they are smarter than him, but he interrupted her.

"Is already starting to like you." he concluded. "I know my brother uses his warrant to its... full potential, by hiring xenos and mutants but... In a very strange and twisted way, his ambition and self advancement is for the betterment of the imperium." He explained. "So what if you tortured humans in the past." He said. Oh boy how lightly he was taking this, if she could share but a fraction of her past experiences with him he would- "My brother could have killed you, but, if you dont torture people anymore and actually help the Imperium, why do so? Wouldnt it be more sane an profitable to let you live?" he asked. Savora gave him a face of unbelief.

"Your mother died when she was young, didnt she?" she asked, leaning her head on her hand. Bering nearly gasped, letting his salesmen facade fall apart.

"How did you know?" he asked as they neared his ship, the pilots luckily being separated from them and unaware of this little conversation.

"Simple... your brother has that war hero persona, giving away that he was at least partially the head of the family and given how he has you, a younger brother and a younger sister, he was used to having to look after you. Your father on the other hand, I can conclude, most likely loved you but was too busy with his rouge trade to focus much on you." she casually said, her hand still holding her head.

"Yes... you have very good deduction, but what has that to do-?" he asked but she cut him off.

"I will not be a mother for you Bering... neither for you nor Adrian. The mere fact that his core officers and companions are mostly women speak volumes of the need for womanly love. Then there is the fact that he copulates with Annabel, a very strong woman herself and has... kinky tendencies." She said and he blushed at her knowledge. He wanted to ask her how did she know but she didnt let him have that initiative. "Now that you both have me, a strong, dominant and to your eyes evil woman, you both just want me to hold you and nurture you, dont you?" she asked and the blushing Bering tried to keep his gaze on her disinterested form but failed, looking down at the metal floor. "There is nothing to be ashamed of when speaking about this to me... but there is great shame in letting other humans know this secret of yours... My advice to you is that you be a good fatherly figure to your children, both you and Adrian, so at least your sons dont end up as complete and hopeless subs as you two." She said as the pilots contacted them over the vox.

"Approaching your ship, my lord." they said and there was a silence between the two as Savora examined the havoc class merchant raider ship in orbit. It was pretty, beautiful even as it pink and purple painted hull was decorated with golden accessories. There was the main hull which covered most of the interior of the ship with armor plating, only allowing the dorsal batteries to stick out as well as one or two keel batteries. There were turrets here and there and there was a lance bellow the prow of the ship, the prow itself containing a dual, twin linked tubes on each side. It truly was a merchant and a raider. They landed in the hangar bay, considerably smaller than the Pride of Terra's as the massive doors shut behind them.

"Welcome to the Dauntless reaver, Lady Savora." Bering said as they stepped off to the platform. Immediately two humans came to them.

"My Lord, trade has yielded us about 12 000 thrones, we have..." the first began but Bering waved them off.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, we have greater riches to get!" he declared as he walked with Savora to the bridge. Once they were alone and far away from the eyes of the prying crew, not that the corridors were ever completely empty, he spoke to her. "Have you ever at least tried being nice?" he asked.

"Didnt the ecclesiarchy teach you not to speak onto the alien? We are by our nature unredeemable you know?" she told him, mildly annoyed yet interested that he had such an interest in her. Was this fool in love with her? She smirked at the thought.

"Im serious Savora, Adrian said that to his knowledge you need strong emotion to survive, that can mean other emotions besides torture." Bering told her. She stopped and exhaled, closing her eyes to calm.

"Look... Bering... Ill be honest here with you. I do feel the thirst constantly. I do know that there are those wretches on the craftworlds that-" she began but saw that he wont understand. "that there are Eldar who deny themselves everything that is Eldar in order to survive... I wont do that, I wont wither and become anything less than I am. I am constantly leached and if I dont have strong emotions I will grow old and eventually die. Hell, even with all the drama with you mon'keigh I feel 20 years older than I was when I left Commoragh." she told him before exhaling. "but no... I have not tried sustaining myself on purely positive emotions." she admitted and he smirked as if he was the victor.

"Well... try then." he told her and she eyed him wildly.

"Oh gods your irredeemable!" she told him. "Why do you care about me so much? Is your need for a woman so strong? Why dont you go fuck a voidswoman of yours or buy a prostitute!" She spoke angrily. He laughed.

"None of them have such a foul, poisonous yet sweet tongue as you do." He played the game. She eyed him and had a look which asked 'seriously?'.

"ugh..." she exhaled. "You do realize that I hate you, right?" she asked. "so why not return the feeling?"

"Listen... Savora." he stepped up to her. "I realize that I am a human... and that to your mind I will and all my race will always be clumsy and crude-" he began but she intervened adding quite a few tags.

"ugly, smelly, incompetent, stupid, slow, dim witted, weak, ignorant, closed minded and entirely hopeless like a cattle in a imaginary box which it cannot leave." she said and he smirked.

"But that is no reason to hate us." he said.

"Yes it is!" she protested. "I and every sane creature SHOULD hate weakness! The weak should perish so the strong could survive!" she declared. For a moment he eyed her.

"Yet my race rules the stars and your empire has fallen..." he responded and she opened her mouth, but found no ammunition to fire back at this.

"touché..." she simply said.

"I know your empire was grander and all that but..." he said raising a hand. "I am honestly fascinated by your kind... and unlike our dogma I want to study you, to learn from you... to know what you teach. For while I know we can never entirely understand each other I believe we can co exist and grow stronger from each other." he told her honestly and without asking for her permission, he took her hand in his own.

"Naive fool..." she simply responded. He smirked and rose his eyebrow at her. "What makes you think that I WONT betray you on the first step of the road?" she asked, completely not caring about the fact that she was in no position to do so at the moment.

"Well... will you at least try to feed off of positive things... at least for me? As a favor?" he asked and held her hands up in his own. She looked at him and then exhaled.

"Fine..." she said and he smiled before she pointed at him. "But taking a favor from me is going to cost ya!" she declared and he laughed ignorantly as her Eldar mind began doing the calculations.


	11. Chapter 11

**Machia- hvala polski brat! I have found out that when Im squatting my writting improves drastically x'D  
**

 **Aaron Black- I can see why you might think that. Of fate and Emperor has much MUCH slower plot and build up while this story is much more engaging, active and fast paced.**

 **Lastly, shout out to all you peeps, does anyone wanna play rogue trader with me?**

"Does the inefficiency of your human technology stretch so far?" Savora asked Bering as they transverse the warp. The crew celebrated quietly as the warp was safe... or as safe as it was ever going to be. The fleet was missing its flagship as they left the light cruiser back at Aegle, but the raider the transport and the three escorts were all accounted for. "So this crude vessel doesnt have the mighty advanced Eldar technology that is the rune caster and so you are twice as slow in transition!?" she barked as Bering's bridge crew and officers rolled their eyes and frowned at her.

"Now now miss Savora..." Being defended his proud ship. "The rune caster halves the time required to navigate the warp, the vast majority of imperial ships lack one." he said. Still Savora was pissed, two whole days of nothing. Oh well, at least she spend them talking to the pompous bastard and he explained to her the principles of Imperial commerce. As it stood at about half the territory of the petty Imperium of man the warp was sufficiently quiet and calm that normal navigation and space faring was possible with no time loss, or at least minor losses of a few hours or so and minimal course loss. As it happens these were the richest and most successful parts of the Imperium. Then at about a quarter of it the warp is still transferable but there were time delays with the occasional warp phenomena which could range between a couple of days of time loss and couple of void units of off course travel to all out loss of ships or sending them centuries in the future as it was in most cases, but it wasnt unheard of that they get sent in the past as well. Several lords and rogue traders got to meet their doubles or younger selves. Savora, of course, had written down all the information in her powerful Eldar mind. The last, unknown percentage, of Imperial space was covered with warp storms and was either entirely untravelable, only the gods knowing what awaited those who were foolish enough to risk such warp jumps or they were simply too hard to navigate. These last regions were both the poorest and most lucrative for business as many xenos world, lost technologies and such awaited them and as luck would have it these regions were at the edges of the galaxy or at the very core near the maelstrom, not counting the eye of terror of course. While she was capable of remembering all of this, Savora decided to keep notes which rapidly evolved into a diary where she noted important information. Still when the agony of not having her armor around these backstabbing mon'keigh and not having her usual luxury quarters aboard Adrian's ship ended, that is to say when they finally arrived upon their destination, Savora was mightily pleased with the sight before her. As if noticing her widened eyes Bering leaned in and spoke gently.

"Impressive, isnt it?" he asked as the image on the screen magnified. "The adepts of the machine have a unique and rather impressive architecture do they not?" He asked as the forge world Orellia tetrius was rather attractive for all its apparent... lackluster. First of all the planet was inadequately named as the explorator or rogue trader who found it named it Tetrius instead of tertium, the proper gothic term for 'third'. The planet itself was covered with red sand and was much like the original forge world of mars in some regards which most likely played into the fact that it became a forge world in the first place. The first planet in the system was unremarkable and lifeless. The second planet was very colorful as numerous gasses dotted its surface. The gasses themselves were being collected and transported to the forge world where they were processed in terraforming machinery of the Omnissiah as the planet itself had no atmosphere to begin with and even after all this time they failed to terraform it properly, perhaps simply because they didnt need to in the first place.

"Hail them..." Bering said as the screen flickered to reveal a heavily augmented man. Savora eyed the planet proper and noted that only half of it was covered in the vast forge complexes that were common for these worlds, further showing that the forge world was a poor one indeed. Hell even the shipyards held only a few vessels which were being constructed.

"The adepts of the machine god great you and your mighty vessel, rogue trader. Might we inquire to the purpose of your visit?" He said, clearly being chosen for the roll due to his diplomatic and social skills.

"Blessing of the Omnissiah onto you, adept." Bering said. "I have arrived with a proposal from myself and my brother in hopes of... mutual profit." he said.

"We will send a representative to great you and discus your proposal proper. You are free to dock at port 4.5 delta. We have received your warrant of trade via astropathic message, but please be kind enough to present it at the landing pat for confirmation's sake. " The man said and Bering nodded as his crew set in the course. "Anything else my lord?" he asked and Bering was quick to point out.

"Indeed. I hope you have read and confirmed my warrant, as Im traveling with my is my Advisor Lady Savora. She is of a proud and noble Eldar origin and while a xeno I would like her safety be assured as she will be present with me during the negotiations." He declared and while the crew frowned Savora was... surprised and slightly amused to find him vouching and supporting her, the love struck fool. The machine man took a moment to process the information and figure out how to react.

"I see... just make sure that your advisor is well behaved and she will be treated as another high guest." he said. "I will inform my superiors about her presence. Just tell me, are there any other xenos on board?" he asked, clearly nervous even with his metallic nature.

"Negative." Bering said. "That would be all." he said and the link cut soon after. Savora went with him to the docking bay as the machinery of the adeptus mechanicus came to life in their orbital complexes, securing the vessel and its companions tightly. As expected when the all clear signal was given and the door was open, awaiting them were no less than three tech priests accompanied by a few dozen or so murder servitors and what seemed like a battalion of skitarii who all pointed their guns at them. Bering gave an order to halt with his hand to give the mechanicus a moment to scan them and be certain they pose no threat. After a few seconds the tension eased and Savora exhaled, rolling her eyes.

"What? Not even a single titan at least?" she asked and Bering shot her a very stern look. The head of the mechanicus spoke.

"We apologies for these security measures lord Bering... but you are aware of the treacherous nature of the Eldar. Despite their appearance, they are xenos." He said and pointed with his bionic hand as a skitarii went to search Savora. She rolled her eyes and extended her arms, not offering resistance.

"At least you are not taking any carnal pleasures from this, are you trooper?" she asked as the man concluded his search. The trooper looked at her and she sensed him blush underneath his helmet.

"All clear Magos!" he declared and the skitarii lowered their weapons. The man nodded and beaconed for the procession to follow. Savora and Bering walked side by side with the three magos, talking to the most senior of them. The skitarii and the servitors, of course, followed them.

"Tell me, Lord Bering, why have you chosen a xeno as an advisor? Are you not aware of the dangers it can pose? Not only of a physical treacherous kind, but the spiritual kind as well." He asked. Bering smiled and nodded politely at this.

"It was my elder brother's decision, Lord Magos, I, however, cant argue with his reasoning. He said that where a sane man's weak mind is not enough to breach the complexities of the Emperor's galaxy, perhaps the twisted and complex mind of an Eldar is." he said. Savora tried her best to ignore the fact that they were talking about her.

"While such words would be wise indeed, one should threat carefully as they near the verge of heresy." The magos spoke. "And while we applaud your conclusion that the fleshy, weak, biological mind is weak indeed, the human's brain is still the most perfect nervous system as invented by the Omnissiah." he said and Savora smiled, these insults were beneath her! In fact they were amusing to say the least.

"The Emperor and the Omnissiah will judge me, Magos... they will judge us all... and they will decide if the decision my family made is a correct one or not." he said as they entered the conference chamber and sat down.

"So..." the magos began, his bodyguards around him. "What is your proposal?" he asked and as Bering was to open his mouth Savora cut him off.

"Some assessments, Magos..." she said and the man's biotic eyes locked on her. "You correct me if my data is incorrect." she said and the magos carefully nodded, clearly wishing her to be wrong. "Your fair forge world could be in a much better position, could it not?" she asked and he processed her information. Upon not hearing a response she continued. "Your main rival, in terms of competition of course, is the forge world in the Requiem system, owned by the Judenhossen family, correct?" she asked.

"Correct." his metallic, vox voice spoke.

"They are capable of mass producing wargear and other gear, tools and... technologies necessary by the sector and at the moment you cant compete with that." she said. He nodded. "However, the Judenhossen keep all the best gear for themselves, allowing you to focus on quality instead of quantity of technology produced, which makes up for your low stock and allows you to compete." she concluded.

"Correct, Eldar, but I hope you are not mocking us but offering a solution." he said and she nodded politely.

"One of the main reasons, as my research suggests, that you cant outright compete or advance your forgeworld is the lack of mineral resources." she said. "The Requiem system has rich asteroids and a mining world to supply its forge and the Judenhossen make sure they are served first and foremost. while your system lacks such resources." Savora said. Bering had had enough of this.

"Which is where house Gregorik comes in." he said and the magos shifted his gaze towards him. "On our trip to Aegle, Judenhossen navy officers have revealed that they passed by a seemingly abandoned mining world just 2 light years away from you. Upon digging through their archives we have found that the star in the system has only one planet which reportedly was a poor mining world couple of millennia ago, prior to your forge world being establish. Suffice to say they were out competed by the Judenhossen's and their last astropath died a millennium and a half ago and hence all contact and trading was lost." he spoke and with his each passing word the Magus's bionic eyes flickered as emotions ran through his circuitry.

"If we had tuned our augurs better we could have found the planet years ago." he said ironically. "But Lord Bering... even if what you and your companion are saying is true. We not only do not know the state of the said planet or does it even still have population... Ironically for an active sector it is a disgrace that they were abandoned so." he spoke as emotions flickered. "My point is, we personally dont have the ships or the resources necessary to scout it or do much about it. The only transports that come here are those by the imperial navy which bring the ore for which we trade the escort vessels you see in our docks and any surplus ore is used to create superb gear, I assure you. Then again this wouldnt be a proposition if you didnt stand to benefit as well." he said, losing his breath seemingly.

"Yes." Bering nodded. "My house has in its possession a transport vessel." he said and the magos's eyes flickered strongly. "I think you saw it dock. In any case, we will be willing to go to this world and, if the population is still there as the Von Judenhossen's claim, we will try to establish a trade between your two worlds. I assure you we will present your side fairly and if you wish one of your members can accompany us." He said and he tried not to smirk as he could swear that the magos's eyes would explode with excitement.

"And in return?" he asked.

"We have come to understand that your problems arent monetary in nature..." Savora began. "You have plenty of thrones from your best quality gear selling and... the only problem is the aforementioned lack of ores and minerals." she said.

"We would be sure to give you a fair price for the minerals we buy from the natives there." Bering said and the magos felt slightly angry.

"But why wouldnt we simply buy the ore and..." Magus said as he calculated.

"And transport it with what ships?" he asked. "Even if you do build a transport which would last about a couple of years you will still have to be certain there is still ore there. Our method is much more... expedient and quicker. While I do understand that at worst one can look at this deal as you paying us for space trucking your ore to you until you can build your own transport, I can assure you, on my honor, that we will give you a fair price." Bering said and the magus cooled down, realizing that in fact the rogue trader's option was the better one instead of struggling to build a ship.

"Agreed." The magos said as he shivered with delight, an oddity for one of his kind and age. "I will personally come with you as will a few of my colleagues." he concluded and with a shake of a biological and a bionic hand the deal was done before it was written down and sealed by signatures.


	12. Chapter 12

**VHSMelody- Well yeah, she maybe a cruel, twisted and backstabbing psychopath who will be nice to you only if it suits her but she can be... fun cute and cuddly about it :D . As for her feeding, yes, maybeee... its like going to masturbation after a kinky sex life or going full vegan after eating meat, you can still survive but the temptation is oh so strong, like a drug almost. That isnt to say that "Positive" Emotions cant be fun as well to devour, if they are extreme enough as you can die laughing and be happy about it, but you still die :P In any case we will have to wait and see.**

Savora tried her best not to chuckle as all the clumsy, bionic filled mon'keigh boarded the ship. The Magos who spoke to them, magos Gasus, eagerly took his station besides Bering, going so far to not actually care about the fact that she was close by as well. Still two skitarii followed him as bodyguards and other mech adepts filled the bridge, praying to the machine spirit as it was hell know how long since they had been on a proper ship.

"Lord Bering..." Gasus began. "I have taken precautions and I have brought several colleagues who have specified their studies in the areas which might aid us." he said, his vox box cracking with excitement, or maybe Savora just interpreted it wrong. "Let me introduce you to Magos biologis adept and genetor Aurelius." he said offering his biotic hand as an old, bald man who had no biotic implants on his head appeared. His robes hid his body so Savora didnt want to make any additional assessments. He was the haemonculi of this place? He looked the part, albeit much cruder than any flesh sculptor of Commoragh. "He will help us show our good will to any potential natives and offer medical attention as well as aid them in any food development. Suffice to say, he will be our bargaining chip." he said. The bald man nodded.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance, my lord." he said politely and tried not to look at Savora, but she saw the... curiosity in his eyes. She decided to take the first step as Bering nodded in acknowledgement.

"Ahh... I take it you are the flesh sculptor of your faction?" she asked politely and while the man seemed like he had received some instructions she could sense subtle excitement in his voice.

"You could say that..." he said. "Although I will admit my work is limited as Im surrounded by my more metallically minded companions." he admitted.

"Good... In the case I lose a limb I want to know at least one human can help me, as my regeneration powers would take quite a few months to regrow extremities on their own." she declared, knowing full well that the lure of knowledge would sufficiently bait the man. Although Magos Gasus looked at him, Aurelius couldnt resist.

"I have heard tales of Eldar biological capabilities, but I have yet to see them in action... Tell me, would you mind me examining you?" he spoke informally. She smiled as she had him.

"Of course not, but of course you would allow my companions to witness? You will understand my suspicion as... you could do a number of things to me against my will under sedatives." she said and Aurielius swallowed hard, was knowledge such a turn on for these people? While Bering was clearly annoyed by this, he understood her concerns.

"Of course!" Aurelius said. Soon enough the ships were filled with mechanicus representatives and they undocked, leaving and entering the warp. Once all that was settled Aurelius clearly wanted to stick things in her, as she viewed it. She exhaled at the thought, but decided that if she could somehow persuade him to join them, than he and Samantha would at least partially fill her medical needs.

"Always make sure you are secure on all fronts!" she whispered to herself as she recalled her father's words.

"Lady Savora..." The desperate genetor said (or at least thats how she saw it). "Perhaps we can do this while in transit?" he asked. She nodded, purring.

"Lord Bering..." she said and Bering turned towards her, half expecting what she will say. "Will you accompany me and sir Aurelius, for he wished to... get acquainted with Eldar biology, Im sure you would appreciate the lesson and act as my bodyguard." she said, purring with silken honeyed words. Rolling his eyes Bering relegated his position to his first officer as he accompanied the two to the med bay of his ship. Savora denied to herself that she felt nervous as she saw all the tools of the genetor.

"Well, genetor Aurelius, what would you like to do?" she asked, purring as the bald old man blushed, clearly having at least some feelings inside him.

"I would like to take some samples off of you, but since you are not a cadaver Ill take only rudimentary samples and Ill go as much as you allow me." he said professionally as he took a clean syringe. She offered her hand as she took off the upper part of her clothing. Bering stood still, trying to ignore the fact that he was staring at a xeno woman who was in her bra. While she didnt tease him, the look she gave him spoke volumes.

"Positive emotions." she said and he blushed.

"Well, Im sure that at least partially we as a species are similar... as our... needs for cloths are." Bering said clumsily and she simply rose her eyebrow, playing ignorance. "What I want to say is... I never thought about Eldar women having to wear bras like human women do." he admitted as the genetor readied himself.

"Well Lord Bering... I can always make you wear one so you can... get the personal experience of what it is like." she said and Bering blushed hard as he tried to fight back. Savora didnt even flinch as the genetor took a sample of her blood.

"It doesnt hurt you?" he asked.

"Oh sir Aurelius, I was subjected to bigger pains and torture, a little needle isnt something to worry over." she said as she contracted her muscles and focused her energy, using her inborn psychic powers to help cells divide and knit her gently injured skin together. Aurelius's eyes flared at this as he desperately wanted the knowledge, processing and preserving her blood samples.

"I am amazed..." he admitted. "I hope this will be enough..." he added. Rolling her eyes Savora intervened.

"Give me an infusion." she said and blinking the genetor obeyed. Instead of using it on her own Savora put the nutrients from the bag into her blood sample and touching the bottle she stimulated the cells to absorb the nutrients and divide, further amazing the genetor. "That will suffice, you can put them in stasis until you are alone to research them, just give them nutrients and they will divide and multiply at a normal rate." she said. "Albeit slower without my assistance." she said and the old genetor, who was clearly experienced, listened to her like he was her assistant. "What next?" she asked.

"Well..." he was quick to say. "I would like a tissue sample, muscle and skin to be exact. It will only be a small incision." he admitted as he sweat. Bering gleefully looked as he watched, wondering how Savora will handle this. Smirking back at him she undressed her lower parts and the two man awkwardly stared, trying to be professional as the xeno woman was now in her bra and panties.

"What? No smart remark for the occasion, lord Bering?" she asked. Sighing she turned and offered her posterior to the nervous magos. "Sir Aurelius, I can assure you that you are examining the finest piece of flesh in the galaxy." she said and Bering looked so uncomfortable feeling bad for the genetor who sweat nervously. It was honestly adorable, like a pair of naive, stupid mon'keigh teens going on the first date. Savora purred as she savored their emotions. "Would you like to feel it, lord Bering?" she asked and Bering's face could only be described as saying: 'Please dont do this.' Aurelius swallowed hard as he made a small incision on her posterior and took his sample. She gasped slightly at the sensation, oh loving sensation.

"I apologies for the pain..." The genetor clumsily said. She giggled subtly at him.

"Do not worry genetor... this isnt the finest ass in the galaxy for nothing." she sad as she gently held her butt cheek and focused her power to it. The tissue began immediately reknitting, leaving absolutely no scar tissue as the small wound closed. The poor genetor could only look in amazement as the powers of such regeneration were lost to him.

"I would like to examine your... insides." the genetor admitted. "But as you are still alive and your lord needs you, I will postpone such examinations for now. I have all the samples I need." he awkwardly said and Savora exhaled as she dressed herself.

"Dont worry, Ill take a scalpel and open myself up when we have the chance, so I can explain things in person and up close..." she purred and Auralius looked at her, stunned and embarrassed, believing her fully as she and Bering left the medbay.

"So, how do you like me feeding on positive emotions? This is just an appetizer." she said, teasing Bering who tried his best to ignore her.

"How did it taste?" he said, hopping to start a semi normal conversation.

"Like you wanted to get that ass..." she said casually, teasing him. "Or at least tap it, I dont know." she played the part. "But rest assured I will drink more of your... positive emotions before Im full, as Im never fully stated." she said and walked forwards as he stood there, stunned and dumbfounded.


	13. Chapter 13

Against herself, Savora found that under hear breath she was praying to the Emperor along with these mon'keigh as she was informed that there is a realistic possibility of them going off course and then dragging themselves on their... primitive mon'keigh real space engines for days... Seriously, how did this species get anything done? Let alone make a great Empire in the galaxy. Still the usual celebratory bout came as all the ships left warp near the planet. She smirked as the less than emotional mechanicus adepts got to work blessing the scanners. To their joy the planet was exactly as the information spoke. A single, small dwarfish star with a very slow rotation and a roughly Terra sized planet which looked liked a balding man's head. There were a few large lakes here and there but no proper ocean and henc there were only relatively few clouds even if the atmosphere was breathable. By rough estimates around 20% of the land was arable but only for the strongest of plants and while the Mechanicus and Bering rejoiced when they saw that there was a sizable population of humans on the planet, the Magos nearly broke apart when he saw how mineral rich the planet was. The crew on the bridge was so loud and the Magos so shocked that Bering gleefully allowed them all the small moment of happiness as they entered a stable orbit around the planet.

"We will work out the details of our arrangement later on..." Bering gently said and the Magos nodded. "Hail them! On screen!" Bering declared and the crew calmed down. There was a brief moment of tense, nervous silence before the hail was answered and the screen came to life. A Twenty-ish looking man answered, his eyes wide and soon his face twisted with joy.

"So you did it...! You finally did it! Someone finally came to our Planet!" The man slowly declared. "HEY BOSS! IV GOT A SIGNAL! WE HAVE VISITORS!" He boomed and looked behind him as all hell broke loose with people gathering around the small cogitator station. Honestly, even Bering was caught off guard. "Im the first man to talk to out-worlders! My name will go down in our history fair visitor!" he declared and Bering contemplated his response as one of the many cramped faced who nearly died of excitement spoke as well.

"Unidentified vessel! I am captain Jullus of mining colony Camungus Folly." he said, clearing his throat. "While these historic words will forever be recorded, it pains me to ask that you dont leave us!" he shivered as he asked. "We havent had contact with the Imperium proper or any sort of visitors for millennia!" he declared and Bering smiled with myriad of joys.

"Dont worry Captain, Im sure that from now on that you and your ensigns wont be the only people of your planet to see off worlders!" he declared and the planetary command room burst into joy. "While I am sure there is a ton of things we will discuss about, allow me to introduce myself." He said with a slight bow of acknowledgement. "I am Lord Bering of the Rogue trader house Gregorik, second in line of the warrant and my ship is a Havoc class merchant raider The Dauntless reaver." he said and the command room feel silent in surprise. The captain turned around.

"You hear that fellas!? He is a rogue trader!" he declared and the room cheered once more. "Our colony was founded millennia ago by a rogue trader, sir." he spoke with great joy. "We lack space facilities but please do land if you can, we have advanced landing pads which are in desperate need of usage." he declared. "Ill inform the planetary governor and we will arrange for a meeting!" he said, still trying to contain his excitement. "If you dont mind me asking, Captain, do you by any chance have any followers of the Omnissiah on your ship? We are in need of their aid." he explained and Bering looked slyly at the Magos next to him who, much like the planeside crew, was trying to contain his cold logical excitement.

"The scions of Mars are here with you today." He said professionally as the screen shifted to him and in response the people in the control room cheered and the sound of opening bottles was heard as the commanding officer hastily transmitted the coordinates as he hastily moved to contact the governor, the screen cut there as he clumsily said his goodbyes.

"Well miss Savora, I can only hope you are excited as we are." he said with a smirk. She returned the gesture.

"Ill spare you an insult this time Lord Bering. Im quite... intrigued at how you silly mon'keigh will handle this." she said and Bering turned to his crew.

"Can that thrash boat of our transport land here and be able to take off again?" he asked as the crew were busy doing their duties.

"Affirmative... although, sir, if we fill it up with cargo we might not be able to take off as the planet has a slightly higher gravity." a man said not turning to face his boss.

"We can attach your raider to the transport, the added thrust will be sufficient." the magos said and Bering nodded.

"Understood, take us down." he commanded as the five ships landed and approached their destination. It turned out that the place was the main city of the planet, build or better yet carved directly into the mountain. The whole thing was actually beautiful when Savora took into consideration that it was made by the mon'keigh. At first glance the planet could easily be mistaken for a feudal world as most of the material used seemed to be wooden and stone in nature, but on closer inspection they saw that it was actually mostly metal which was either very carefully disguised to look like stone or was perhaps a unique type of metal which mimicked the stone. As they neared the pristine looking landing pads which from this distance looked like the only technologically advanced thing on the planet so far, they saw a large crowd gather. As they closed in on the distance they saw a wave of people dressed in various clothing. A lot obviously had miners uniforms but others had cheerfully, ceremonial like dresses and uniforms, especially the children. Even with the fact that it was obvious that most of them were hastily put on and even with the medial like fashion that was ruling here Savora felt a smirk force itself on her lips as she heard the cheering even through the metal hull of the elegant ship. She and the others left the ship and were greeted with the sound of an ensemble playing music and even if hastily put together the man who were performing all had tears on their eyes.

"By the Emperor! They are even prettier than I had imagined!" she heard someone say as the crowd threw confetti and other shiny celebratory material on them. The children cried with joy, everyone did. Savora was certain they were honestly happy but she was honestly surprised when her heightened senses felt a strong, sharp presence of metal in the air. Now it wasnt just some minor smell, this was enough to make people in their entourage cry, literally, as their eyes tried to rid themselves of the poison. The only people who took it well were the Magos, who lacked biological eyes to begin with, herself and Bering.

"Emissaries of the Emperor and of the Machine! Welcome to Camungos Folly! Or as we natives like to call it, the Old Rusty!" a man greeted them, surrounded by his guards and the crew in the control room. He too struggled to contain his emotions as he wore ceremonial feudal like armor which was obviously way better than any actual feudal made plate.

"Blessings of the Emperor and the Machine god be upon you!" Lord Bering said and the people cheered and applauded as the monitors around the landing bays focused on the trio and transmitted the vox.

"People of Landsdale!" The person in the armor spoke. Savora concluded he was the governor, a rather young looking man who was around Bering's age. "This is a historic moment! With the approval of Rogue trader Bering Gregorik, you are free to mingle and talk to those who come from the void! We will retire and talk personally now before making any statements!" he said and nodded to Bering.

"Permission granted." he said and the people cheered on. This time the governor leaned in and spoke without the vox feed.

"The ancient tales speak that off worlders have trouble breathing here due to our metallic air, if that is the case tell your men to wear masks, Captain." he said and Bering nodded motioning for one of his officers to go back to his ships and tell the men that they are free to get out with rebreathers. The cheering continued on as they followed the governor and his guards into the stone white palace.

"The Emperor has truly blessed me..." the governor continued speaking as they walked. "I am the 27th Governor since all contact was lost with the Imperium proper." he spoke softly.

"Your line must be long lived then... to be lost for millennia." Bering acknowledged.

"We have been lost for more than a millennium and a half but we kept our last Astropath here in stasis, occasionally trying to contact the outside world. We knew that the local stars are all populated but... first there was a minor warp instability here, or at least allegedly so as our Astropath couldnt break through and then... we got in contact with the outside worlds on at least 30 occasions and some even responded but... no one dared to visit for whatever reason..." He spoke gently and sadly. The man was clearly feeling the weight of history on his shoulders as he guided them through and showed them the frescos, murals and wall paints which were all so beautiful as the air here tone down on the metal and as clearly the air purifiers worked, seemingly pumping some sort of incense as it smelled nice. He turned to face them. "Forgive me... all these prophesies and I havent even written down a speech in case they come true..." the man said as he took off his helmet and straight medium length blond hair came from it. "I am Lord Castor Lancel, the third of his name... Or Lord Castor the third, whichever you prefer." he casually said and Bering nodded.

"A pleasure to make your acquaintance." he said nodding. "you were already told my name but Ill stick to the formalities. I am Rogue Trader Bering Gregorik, second in line for the warrant behind my elder brother Adrian. Next to is Magos Gasus of the cult mechanicus and Lady Savora who is a member of the Eldar race." He said and the two greeted the man who seemingly didnt know Eldar were xenos or maybe he just thought the Eldar were some sub species of humans. After a bunch of formalities they entered a meeting room which was beautiful and echoed.

"This room is used for only the most important meetings and we call it the chamber of honesty, as the echoes insure there is no whispering or secrets here." Lord Castor said as he sat down. "Do forgive the lack of servants but I want to keep this as... strict as possible, for Im not sure how my people would react and... I honestly dont want the nobles poking their fingers in the business I conduct for the betterment of the people." he openly admitted.

"We understand." Bering said as he tried to make the situation as casual as possible. "We did some initial scanning of your world, but please, tell us more about it for we are much intrigued. We intend to do business here and aid you, but of course we want to get to know the planet which was so long bereft of the Emperor's light." he said and the clearly happy, if slightly nervous man, nodded.

"Well Ill admit that I did not expect Ill find someone to... explain our history to, but Ill be glad to do so. Tell me, do you simply want the facts or do you want the colorful details?" He asked and in a courtesy and a political move Bering answered.

"Tell us all the details, we have time and with the Emperor's grace, we will record it so it is never lost again." Bering said and feeling the added pressure the governor swallowed hard.

"Right... a couple of millennia ago, no one is sure exactly how long ago but with the written records we estimate its around 2644 years, a rogue trader landed on this world and claimed it. It is said that he accidently stumbled upon it because of an error of his navigator, Camungus, henc in jest he named it Camungus Folly." he began, slowly telling the tale. "He landed on this site which became known as Landsdale and for a while, after the minerals were discovered, things went smoothly until the Impirium expanded and other resources were found... as our world could supply itself because of our, even if poisonous, arable lands, those other worlds were given priority. The rogue trader who found our planet went missing and never came back and in the end, some half a millennia after the colony was formed all contact was lost as we lacked any orbital facility or any other means of communication..." He said, exhaling to relieve the pressure. "My line in particular came from the ships Arch militant, Lancel meaning Swordfighter who was the original governor here and to this day it is one of the few families still having the title and surname Landsdale, which means my ancestors were amongst those who served the rogue trader and who chose to stay here." He explained.

"Right, and as for the planet itself?" Bering asked, carefully listening.

"We have enough water, lakes and such to sustain ourselves even if a lot of them have metal in them and have to be refined, pure water is still sufficient and our recycling facilities are in best working order. The entire atmosphere has metal in it and over time my people changed to adapt to both it and the higher gravity, the metal in our bodies being in higher amounts than those found in ancient skeletons." he said and the Magos recorded this. "Our local flora and fauna are adapted as well and about 10% of the planet is covered with poisonous fog, mostly underground caverns and such. As for the minerals, which I take it interest you the most, steel and iron is abundant, adamantium and other precious metals are also present and we have a surprise for you at the end of our meeting." he said smirking, Bering nodded at this.

"Good, good and is there anything else we need to know about your planet? Anything you need to warn us about?" Bering asked and once more the governor, for all his youthful appearance, looked a bit stressed. He exhaled.

"Well... we do need a lot of help in some areas... But do know what while our residents are raised to praise both the Emperor and the Omnissiah, they will not under any circumstances permit terraforming our planet, they like it the way it is." he said and the trio nodded.

"We can assure you we wont mess with that, but what are your needs?" The magos asked, wanting to know what to trade for.

"While as I said, in most areas we are self sufficient there are some things we need help with. For one, even to this day with our adaptments and alterations, people are still dying and having diseases from our environment. I assure you that while our general look is feudal, we have top notch doctors and genetors who are able to treat these aliments but... they are few in number and schooling them takes too long as only the major cities have schools for that... Secondly magos biologis can aid us both in our agriculture and wood industry..." the Governor explained smiling." For while we are a mining colony we do have dense, lush forests with wood as hard as steel, you will be free to investigate and assist our workers but I honestly doubt they would allow any core genetic changes in the structures of our trees." he said.

"Im sure the Magos understand and respects that." Bering said and the magos nodded.

"Do go on, my Lord." The magos said, being humbled as he realized this could be a deal of his several lifetimes.

"Well, there is the matter of our machinery and cogitators. Most of the blessed and sacred machinery is old and... the few good new ones created by our savants are..." the governor explained, exhaling and making a pause. "Forgive me but I need to give another history lesson. After the contact was lost a war broke out and while the old noble side won any gunpowder and energy based weaponry is... well, not banned, but under the very very strict control of my house and no army in our history since has used it. Similar things can be said for blessed cogitators, the nobles and those who need them are allowed to use them but the common people must seek permission. " He contemplated how to make his demand clear. "What Im basically ask for is that all technological acquisition and imports on our planet be inspected and or at least informed to me. Of course the scions of the Omnissiah, both those who originate here and those who come to us from the void will have authority over such manners but you do understand the risk posed to the common, simple minded population face if one puts powerful weapons in their hands." He explained and the magos nodded.

"We have no problem with that, on regular Imperial planets the governors are informed of all imports, this would be a mandatory and a regular procedure." he said and the governor exhaled with happiness. It was clear to Savora that while the man was indeed a decent negotiator and a diplomat (for a mon'keigh of course) he was a much better warrior.

"Thank you..." he said. "there are two more things which I need to settle..." he said as he smirked sadly, before getting up and walking to somewhere. Savora didnt see from where nor did she care, but the man returned with a large book and he put it on the table. "One of the few remaining original copies of the cult Imperialis that came with the ship here." He spoke and everyone was silenced in the presence of history. "I bring this up because... if I may be frank I am glad you are not currently with the member of the ecclesiarchy..." he spoke honestly and cleared his throat. "You already know of our... environment, so it is not a surprise that we have a sizable mutant population here..." he made a pause once more, which would normally irritate Savora, but she listened with interest as this was controversial and dangerous, which were her middle names. "Now, I guaranty they are not of a chaotic nature and while I am aware of the treatment they get in the Imperium, here we relocate them to one of their settlements, they are good workers and generally honest men and women who pay their taxes, I do not wish for them to be hurt." he said and the three looked at him. "Im saying this to you because I know that cult mechanicus can have some leverage and can aid us, for while I welcome both you and the missionaries of the Imperium I want the assurance that the inhabitants of this planet can move on with their lives." He said and awaited their response. To Bering and Savora's response, the Magos spoke in a very emotional and understanding way.

"Mutation is the error of the flesh... for while the theories of the creation of man say that they can advance humanity, offering new cogs in its machinery, in the very vast majority of cases that cog is rusted, rotten, broken and needs fixing... But I understand... for even I have parts of myself that no amount of maintenances, blessing and praying can prevent from rusting, yet they are part of me and as such my human mind is attached to them." he explained and the governor blinked at him. "Of course you do understand that I and my colleagues cant totally prevent the missionaries and zealots but we can aid you and you can prevent most of their... extreme excesses." he explained and the governor blinked once again grinning.

"Thank you!" he proclaimed. "I knew the Omnissiah and his followers are reasonable as the scriptures tell they are." he said. "as for the last request it is of a similar nature." he said, his armor still dominating his appearance. "I have personally hunted down and killed a necromancer no less than a year ago. I have read all about the black ships and the fates of the psykers... and good! For I will personally help and hunt down the outlaws and those who seek to harm my people, but!" he said, leaning in, his martial mentality taking over his cool one. "We have a academy here, where all the good psykers, gifted by the Emperor, are trained to use their powers for good. We have a very decent number of biomancers who are often genetors themselves and they go out and along with the good genetors and doctors help our people. Other psykers serve differently. Can I expect your aid when dealing with this as well?" he asked honestly. Magos shifted in his seat. "That is the last of my requests." he added

"My Lord... I am perfectly willing to help you with your issues, but you must realize that what you are asking is high and as such we expect and equal value in return." the Magos said honestly and the lord smirked.

"Oh I dont worry about that..." he said. "For I will take you to our offerings right now and I am sure you will agree." he got up and beaconed for them to follow. They walked the empty corridors which Lord Castor demanded empty for them. Still the security was tight as they soon approached the guards who all wore armor and bore at least melee weapons and the more they walked the more of them and the cameras there were. Finally they entered a large chamber.

"Blessed machine..." the Magos gasped.

"My throne room..." Castor said and allowed them to examine. The chair was a large piece of technology as it was surrounded by numerous... machinery and mechanical parts. A large tank filled with some fluid was there. "Whenever a new king of our planet is coroneted, the throne works and operates autonomously on him... after the operation, which our best genetors and magos biologis members can no decipher the king usually lives more than two or three centuries and... once he feels he is close to death he marries and has children to succeed him who, upon turning 20, sit in the throne and after the coronation and the operation, they become king." he said as the Magos examined the machine.

"This is ancient technology!" he declared.

"Yes... according to legend it was here as a ruin as the entire planet was abandoned when the rogue trader found it... you and other machine adepts are free to examine it as long as you dont break it, but I honestly doubt you will." he said with a smile and the Magos shivered as he touched the surface of the large, elegant and flamboyant machine, its ancient yet well maintained machine spirit seemingly speaking to him. "If you will follow me." he said and lead them to a single, seemingly small room behind the throne. "The ancient and revered cogitator of Barbados..." he said as he pointed to the large, shining machine in the middle of the room. The magos nearly felt his circuits explode at the realization. "Barbados was the explorator on the rogue trader's ship... it is said he build it from the ancient and revered STC fragment... you will understand that such technology is beyond us, but the cogitator is both a power source and a very strong... well, cogitator in itself." Castor gleamed with pride. Savora slightly admitted that the human had a certain charm to him. "As same as the throne, you are free to examine and learn from it." He said. "but there is time for that" he added as he beaconed for them to follow.

"Do you have any other examples of ancient technology?" Magos greedily asked.

"A couple of bits here and there... but to be quite honest Im not sure if you will find them interesting as I dont know the technological level of the Imperium at large..." he said honestly as he lead them to a room which held two vehicles and three tech adepts of the planet. The three bowed to the floor immediately.

"The King and those send by the Omnissiah from the void arrive!" on the of them said.

"Please... bless us with thine knowledge!" another said.

"Come on no, fellows! Allow the Magos and his colleagues some space!" The king chuckled and the magos tired in vain to process the vast amount of information and planning with his mind.

"these are the last two proper motor machines we have." he said pointing to a non standard imperial tank and a off terrain rover... or jeep of some sorts. "Most people use carts and animals... except those tasked with transporting the goods such as food, wood and minerals... but our local motor machines are... well, much simpler but still effective if I do say so myself." he said as he got into the jeep. "Do come in, this is only taken out for very special occasions, such as this one!" he declared and the three obeyed. "You know Lady Savora... my heart was relieved when I saw a xeno amongst the void fearers, since that meant my people, as mutated and psychically gifted some may be, stand a better chance in the Imperium." He honestly said as he started up the engine and as the servants opened the door.

"Oh, so you know! To be honest I didnt believe you knew what Eldar meant at the beginning." Savora chuckled as the other two tried to contain their surprise. Still, it was fun! They were going to be taken on a ride, by a king of a semi feudal mining world, through his castle and domain.


	14. Chapter 14

**Warpwind- dis! :D**

 **Guest- well I am certainly not dead, but uni is hitting me hard! :) Ill try to upload regularly once more.**

The moment they left the gates of the inner castle, the entire crew found themselves being cheered on by the populace which was still celebrating their arrival as the three waved around. The people seemed to love or at least like their king, who waved affectionately as he drove. Savora felt pride, feeling that she was finally getting some respect which she oh so rightly deserves. They left the walls and the city proper as the king drove them in silence to the foot of some sort of a mountain. He parked on the green grass and the guards came to accompany them as they disembarked.

"My lord Magos. I am certain this will pleas you." The King said as they entered a large storage which was a bit reminiscent of a cathedral. After passing through a few checkpoints they arrived in the massive storage room which was filled by various ores. "Here we keep the most quality ores and minerals we have dug through the ages!" He spoke proudly and the magos wasted no time in examining them.

"Rare ores!" The magos declared, confirming the King's words. "Highly valuable and a rich yield!" He declared and the king smiled as he guided them on to some sort of blast doors. With a nod he commanded that they be opened and what they saw inside shocked the three.

"BY THE OMNISSIAH!" Magus declared as he walked to the platform overlooking the boundless, endless ores mined and stored here. There were mountains of glimmering ores here, uncountable even by his advanced optics.

"For the last millennia and a half, we have kept each year's tithe here, storing the ores for a time when our duty came to give them over to the Imperium and its servants." The King proudly declared.

"It is endless!" The magos declared.

"So... my lady and my lords, can we work out a deal?" the King asked and the magos eagerly turned towards him.

"Of course! Your demands will be taken into account!" he said and with little exploring they returned to the palace where they once more entered the meeting room. The contract and the necessary paperwork was soon brought in and the hard wrangling and bartering insured. The negotiation was mostly between the Magos and the King but soon enough the agreement was made and all of the Kings demands were taken care off as well as the demand for other supplies in turn for the ore the planet provided. Savora and Bering were merely advisors here until the contracts were signed and hands shaken. Finally when the King left to in order to inform the nobles of the agreement and to set up a greeting party for the noble houses of the world, the three spoke.

"I applaud you magos, you got what you wanted and your forge world will thrive again." Bering said his pose casual.

"And I thank you for it Rogue Trader. Without your information we would be ignorant to the riches of this world and ignorance is a virtue to a common man, but it is also a heresy for the followers of the Omnissiah!" the metallic man declared. "Still, we must discus your reward and... the transport." He said, knowing full well that transporting millennia worth of exploited materials is going to be hard.

"Well... here is what I offer." Bering said. "Even when you take into account all the costs and the... things which you will bring here and even the materials for the space station which you promised and agreed to build for these people... when you do the math you are still in plus by 1 250 000 thrones per each shipment of my transport ship... So here is what I offer: my house will take 500 000 thrones per shipment-" he began and the magos was surprised.

"MORE THAN A THRID!?" The magos proclaimed.

"Let me finish..." Bering asked. "My brother is purchasing ships and he will need about 20 million thrones for them that I need to earn, after that all the remaining shipping will be free..." He said casually.

"So about 40 shippings and 160 days..." Magos said. "And I have already sent an Astropathic message to begin the construction on a transport vessel. Usually constructing such a vessel would last 2 to 3 years, but we have delayed all other projects and focused soly on it... with our best men working Id say the timeline is anywhere between 6 and 18 months." Magos calculated.

"There is another thing to take into account." Bering added. "While there is in fact a millenia worth of goods to transport, with the first couple of payments, my brother will buy a much larger transport vessel and not only that, but he will use his flagship, which is... blessed and moves twice as fast through the warp. I am certain all the hauling will be doing in half a year and after that, it is up to you and the king to continue this fine practice." Bering said and the Magos took a few moments to process this.

"Good, very good... With my calculation on the amount of the ore the planet has save for us, I think those quotas will be manageable. We will hire your services for this endeavor." Magos said and Savora was thankful that these idiotic humans finished their pathetic negotiations. After that was put in order they rested on their void ships for the day as tomorrow they were called on yet another human noble party, as organized by the king. To be fair to the humans, the entire thing was beautiful by their... meager standards and Savora could imagine herself being some pretty human princess being taken by the king to live the rest of her life here... but she was not! She was an Eldar, a being far superior to these... people. Yet again she found herself in the dreaded company of the human nobility, who were much displeased that they werent allowed to greet the off worlders along with their king because, of course, they wanted to dig their small, petty and greedy fingers into Bering's and Adrian's pockets... what would those two do without her. Still it was mildly amusing and... sufficient to entertain the bored Archon, even if the nobles pushed for deals and trade agreements and such... The king wanted them to stay a bit more as he feared how the people will react if they depart so soon, but Bering gave his word and he and Gasus compromised, leaving some people here as guaranty that they will return soon.

"What a lovely planet... it would be shame if someone was to raid it..." Savora purred and Bering shot her an annoyed glance as their transport ship was being loaded with the last batch of the minerals they were to transport. It was the morning after and they were scheduled to depart soon. "Dont get me wrong, a part of me wants to preserve this primitive world, but you know how much satisfaction I would get at seeing this pretty world burn... any extreme emotion will do, human." She said and Bering rolled his eyes as she went to the ship. Unlike her normal self, Savora buried her head in the various paperwork that was delivered to her temporary room aboard the ship. Funny, she was usually a patient person, as an Archon had to be, but she couldnt wait to get the... to get ON the good side of these filthy mon'keigh, then when her words pull more weight she would actually achieve something with these petty creatures! Until then she endured the trip through the warp as they returned to the forgeworld. The moment they left warp they received a message from the frigate in orbit, near the docks of the space yard where a transport ship was being hastily assembled.

"Brother, I trust the alien is with you, as Adrian demands her presence as soon as possible..." a young, black haired woman appeared on screen with a fancy, almost pirate like hat. She, like the rest of her family was dressed in elegant and flamboyant robes.

"Of course of course sister... You aint gonna ask me how business has been?" Bering responded cheerfully and the woman rolled her eyes as another hail came from the mechanicus, which Gasus answered and confirmed the delivery of the minerals, rapidly transmitting info in binary. The woman rolled her eyes.

"Why should I? Has business ever been bad for you?" she asked and with a mildly annoyed look rolled her eyes. "Just send her over. Adrian is impatient as the inquisitor could be-" she began but he cut her off.

"I know I know... Im sure you girls will get along just fine doing girly things." He laughed but his sister didnt like the joke as they neared the machine covered planet. Once they were close enough Bering accompanied Savora to the shuttle room and once more kissing her hand, said his good byes. "I honestly cant wait to see you again." he told her genuinely. She rose her eyebrow at him.

"And I can only hope you die before that happens... but Im not that cruel I suppose..." she teased and he smiled sadly. "You aint getting my pussy human... but just in case, let me know if you are a ass man or a pussy man yourself." she told him and Bering blushed like a torture victim. Having achieved her objective Savora smirked as she turned around to get into the shuttle, not awaiting the response.

The ride was silent and the frigate was similar in its elegance to the two other Gregorik ships and to be honest Savora quietly wondered how the third Gregorik turned out to be. Did she miss her mom as well or was she a cruel woman which tangled the forbidden affection of her brothers. Naturally, she was escorted by armed voidsmen to the bridge, where the woman greeted her. Before she could say anything Savora began.

"Your-" but the mon'keigh dared to cut her off.

"You do not speak until I give you permission." The bitch responded. Savora smirked and stepped up, completely ignoring the guards who immediately drew their weapons as she moved to their captain. As an Eldar she towered over the woman by a good enough margin.

"I speak when I chose to and when I want to, cattle... In fact it is you who are the slave race and who should know your place." she said with just enough evilness that it seemed like she didnt care. "However... I do not want your brother to be pissed on ME as well... because while I can kill all of your pathetic mon'keigh guardsmen with ease this way he will be just pissed at you for annoying me..." she said realizing she never got the woman's name. The woman for her part, wasnt pleased.

"Take her to the brig!" The female Gregorik ordered. What fallowed was a flurry of motion as the clumsy idiots tried to grab her and within less than half a minute the four voidsmen lay at the ground, most of whom had at least one broken bone. The woman stared at her as the rest of the crew held their guns pointed at the Eldar.

"On the contrary, feel free to go there yourself!" Savora declared. "Now... Ill tell you what we will do... for both ourselves. We are going to start over and pretend the last couple of minutes didnt happen..." she said and the two women stared at each other coldly. "So... as I was saying." Savora said clearing her throat, or at least pretending to. "Your right forearm moves more effectively than your left one and even beneath the clothing I can sense its oddity. Where did you lose it?" she asked and for the first time the woman's eyes went wide as the crew frowned at the xeno.

"So the stories are true..." the woman said but shook her head. "No matter... Lets just say that the fault is mutual and that for Adrian's sake I will try my best to get along with you." she spoke.

"Likewise... Now for the formalities." Savora declared. "I am Savora, former Archon and now... well you know the story." she said, smiling genuinely.

"Anastasia Gregorik..." the woman responded, smirking as the womanly anger started to dissipate from the two women. This didnt help the moaning crewmembers on the floor however. "As for my forearm... a trap parasite on a long dead xeno world will do that for ya." she said, trying to strike the elegance of a corsair. Savora nodded.

"Why didnt you ask Adrian's psyker, Selena, to grow you another one? As I understand she is a biomancer and you dont strike me as a flesh hating person." Savora asked genuinely. Anastasia smirked.

"I see that you are well acquainted with brother's crew... While Selena is a powerful biomancer it would take her anywhere between a month and three months and I cant afford to be one handed during that time. Having a magos biologis vat grow one would also take time and it is far more expensive than a biotic covered with synthskin. " She explained. There was a moment of silence. "Anyway! Set course to Requiem system! We must beat the Inquisitor!" She declared and the voyage began.


	15. Chapter 15

**Phaeron- Thanks, your wish has come true xD**

 **Axcel- Depends! Ill freely admit that Im not as proficient in Star wars lore as I should be, but going off of the power levels of the original trilogy and the prequels Ill say this. Disregarding the fact that DE are backstabbers and love only the Eldar (second only to themselves) and disregarding the fact that the force can SORTA be interpreted as psychic powers due to 40k warp lore and the way it works Ill say this: If the said sith was from a species which has a higher sensory index and better receptors than the Eldar than at worst they would envy him and want to be like him, at best they would induct him in their ranks. IF we are talking about a human Jedi/dark force user than they would treat him as a normal human psyker, aka NOT GOOD!**

 **Axcel- Yes I know, but going off of the books Iv read, it is likely that the shadow field pulls double duty, acting as a cloaking device (making it more difficult to hit the person and easier for them to dodge) and as a protective field, as in Mistress Baeda's gift the Archon is surrounded and LITERALLY underneath a 2 or 3 dozen of guardsmen but he doesnt care as his shadow field protects him and he hacks them up, so as they dogpiled on him I think it has a protective value as well.**

I am gonna hate fuck that fucking bitch with my hate erect clitoris when she gets here! Savora thought angrily as she went through the heap of paperwork. Yeah the woman owned a frigate the warp was calm and bla bla bla... but did she have to doubt her skills!? She was an Eldar! A superior race! Of course she could remember these trivial things! Speaking of the human bitch, Savora saw Anastasia enter, hearing her footsteps from the hallway.

"My... big brother wasnt wrong about you." she said as she entered, watching the Archon in the heap of papers as she 'studied' the primitive human documents about things she already knew. Frowning at the woman, she let her continue. "You do memorize things quickly..." she said referring to the talks they had previously. Warp travel was slow and inefficient and while tempted, Savora decided against murderfucking the crew of this bitch... not that she was trying to be polite or anything, it was just that she didnt want to sully her perfect form by touching these primitives... Poor animals, barely conscious at all as it is!

"At least I understand your frustration human... I too would be pissed if my brothers wanted to date a human! I can only imagine what you must think of them drooling over me!" She declared, tidying up paperwork. Actually she takes it back, she WOULD fuck this bitch, but not murder her at the end, her torment should be longer. Anastasia stood there dumbfounded, looking at her in a confused, yet serious manner. At first she smirked a the remark, trying to treat it as a... xeno thing. Then the realization hit her.

"You are serious, arent you?" she asked casually, crossing her arms defensively. Savora savored in this as the human rolled her eyes.

"Just you wait to see it for yourself!" she proudly declared. She might be deceitful and she didnt care about it, but there was no calling her a liar about this one!

"While I chose to believe that you are making this up and or just imagining it to feed your own ego, I can not help but feel like there is a tone of truth to it." Anastaria sat down next to Savora and while the human couldnt sense it Savora felt the very subtle vibrations of the ship. There was a moment of silence between the two.

"So... what do you plan to do with the ships?" Savora asked choosing not to poke the primitive anymore. Anastaria took her time responding.

"Dont know honestly, ask Adrian..." she said as she turned to look at Savora. "You mentioned brothers... Do you have a family?" She asked and Savora sensed that her question and emotions are true. Looking sadly for a moment, she was quick to respond.

"Ill assume that your acquainted with the Eldar culture and its... divisions..." Savora said turning herself to face the human woman. "Im afraid I have to disappoint you... there is no backstabbing, treacherous story behind my origin... Had parents and two brothers... the oldest and mother were killed when I was shorter than the average intellect of a human... to this day I only have a few mind images of them... Second oldest brother got assassinated when I was 15... by the gods did I cry that day, twas only father and me since that and... well when she who thirsts came for him I was the sole heir of the Kabal... and I..." Savora said, her lips shaking with sorrow as she admitted. "I have failed him..." she said sadly. There was a moment of silence before Anastasia moved her biotic hand to semi hug the xeno.

"Perhaps you are not as bad as you think you are..." She smiled. Savora REALLY wanted to be pissed off at this, but didnt find it within herself.

"Well since Im here, I might as well make the best of it I suppose... If helping your family brings me closer to getting back to Commoragh I dont see why I should sob and give up, for it is not within the Eldar nature." She said, to which the human responded by rolling her eyes.

The rest of the trip was uneventful, thankfully, although Savora did GREATLY enjoy the fact that while the human crew hated her, all it took for her to be expected and even flirted upon was a few minor cosmetic alterations, pathetic!

"Leaving warp!" A ship officer declared and Savora rolled her Eldar, lizard like eyes so hard she could feel the ship spinning as it returned to real space. The good news was that they reached their destination and that the Inquisitor hasnt arrived yet. The BAD news was that they were off course by a bit and they had to drag their way to the planet for the next few days on their plasma engines.

"Why not invest or buy gravity sails? Or even solar sails?" Savora asked Anastasia as she pondered whether or not to punish the navigator... but decided against it, after all, while he was, at best, as incompetent as the rest of the human fools, he did lack a runecaster.

"A what now?" Anastasia asked. Blinking Savora wanted to punch herself in the face. How could she forget!? That these primitives were nowhere near as advanced as her own superior race.

"Forget I said anything!" She ordered. "But seriously! 10 thousand years and all you invent is stick!? And you wonder why we think of you as monkies!" She declared, the crew being... unsettled to say the least but Anastasia giggled a bit before responding.

"Well innovation IS heretical in most places..." she defended the imperium. "Luckily we Rogue traders can affiliate with the more radical mechanicus adepts." she said.

"Imbeciles..." Savora said as she already felt the weight of waiting upon her shoulders.

FINALLY! After full three full, painfully slow days they arrived. Knowing that the Inquisitor hasnt arrived yet was good, but him missing his mark was troublesome. Savora couldnt help herself as she smiled, making planet side with the sister of her employer... DAMNED MON'KEIGH!

"What took you so long!?" Adrian asked as they were in his private quarters, only she, Anastasia and a few others were present here at the moment. Rolling her eyes Savora spoke.

"Well, for starters, I was doing YOUR BIDDING!? You can only imagine how long it would take for Bering without my aid!" She barked and Adrian huffed.

"That wasnt helpful at all!" he protested.

"Oh boo-hoo, let me put this the way your primitive underdeveloped mind can understand! Bering and I secured a trade rout between the forge world and a mining world, with us acting as transporters to haul the cargo of minerals back. In return we will get the money to buy your ships and with your runecaster, once we are done here, you can make it twice as short! Ill give you the damned papirology after this, happy!?" She asked, leaning on the table and towering above Adrian, who looked at her with resignation.

"FINE! Now about the inquisitor, he is due to arrive any day now." he said calmly, but Savora was quick to take charge once more.

"Good! Either you deal with it, or I will!" She declared, before turning and leaving the room.

"That woman..." Adrain calmly proclaimed as he watched the tall, black haired xeno lady leave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Karagan3033- yeah there are a lot of parallels. As for the perversion part I honestly am sad that I lack the space to write it. In fate and Emperor Sverath has gotten used to torture stuff and only occasionally references it and I focus too much on Severath. While here Savora has no room to practice her perversions. Rest assured brand new sexual and S/m perversions are coming to Of Fate and Emperor in the coming chapters! As for ruthlessness yes, since I hate the fact that GW made them the 'stupid evil' of 40k.**

 **COShepard- too many xenos too little air locks...**

 **Shadow- thank you! im glad you did! :D**

 **Announcement you heretics! im back on this story! Here is a short update!**

No two warp jumps were the same… Savora learned that as a full week had passed from when the Inquisitor had said that he would arrive. There was no accurate estimate… still the waiting game was fun. Tzeench cultist didn't bother them so far.

"Adrian… why did your house change The Pride of Terra? It says it's a dauntless class light cruiser but with all the extra modifications it looks like an endurance class… extra torpedoes, lance and power ram…" Savora asked casually as she stared into live reports of the scanners. There were few officers on board at the moment.

"We wanted more protection… and to be honest if I had a choice I would have gone with endurance myself, but with enough retrofitting we managed to get what we want… that's the short version" he explained as he polished his hand cannon. Then suddenly the screen flickered. They were here! Savora smiled as the boredom was vanquished. Adrain barely had time to adjust himself as the screen showed a vessel leaving warp, luckily right on target.

"Rogue Trader! This is Inquisitor Drastan!" A vox message was received as he vessel rapidly approached the world where they were docked. "My presence will be detected shortly and I want to get to you as fast as I can, we must not leave time for the followers of the changer of ways to interfere! Ill met you on your ship, get the prisoner ready!" he declared. Well the fun was starting. Remembering how much emotions a single rogue trader stirred Savora smirked at the thought of these pathetic cowards covering before an Inquisitor. The formation of voidsmen, core crew and officers along with the prisoner was presentable as the Inquisitor arrived on his light cruiser followed by 2 frigates. The docking procedure was in progress and the nervousness was evident on some if not most people as a tall, trench coat and epaulets clad figure marched first surrounded by bodyguards. As soon as he entered the The Pride of Terra his eyes went to the gagged prisoner and Savora, both of whom were at the side of Adrian.

"Eldar?" he asked out loud as his bodyguards readied their weapons, Savora rolled her eyes and once more beat Adrian to the punch, who was greatly annoyed by this.

"Savora." She nodded. "the person responsible for capturing this 'heretic' of yours" she said as she moved to the noble and partially ripped his shirt off revealing the mark of the changer of ways. The commotion was evident and ever present. The Inquisitor was a tall man, with short dark hair and a shaved face, pretty… a face Savora would like to sit upon.

"so it is true…" he said as he approached the man, examining him for a moment before nodding to his bodyguards. "take him to our brig, have him thoroughly questioned!" he ordered and the heretic squirmed. He turned to face Adrian. "I am Inquisitor Drastan of the Ordo xeno. I officially thank you on behalf of the Imperium, for as soon as we root out this cancer the sooner the Imperium will prosper. I will however have to ask you to come over and ask you some questions." He said officially but politely, Adrian didn't show it but he was afraid, he hid it masterfully and Savora was certain that only she noticed… or maybe some other psyker did. "You and a couple of your crew that is." Well this will be fun. Savora, Corvina and Adrian were led to the Inquisitor's ship and they entered his quarters, two bodyguards standing inside alongst them, as well as another person who was quite obviously a psyker and an acolyte.

"So, Adrian." Drastan began. "Please tell me how and when did you apprehend this heretic." He said as he was writing things on his data slate. Shit! The psyker would most likely mind probe Adrian! Trying not to frown Savora focused her psychic defenses on both Adrian and Corvina. The psyker frowned and rose an eyebrow as Adrain explained the events at the ball. Drastan was impressed and he turned to Savora.

"And you, xeno." He said politely but distantly. "Are you exodite or craft world?" he asked. Was he hopping for the best.

"Commorite…" she answered coldly but politely. Drastan's face soured a bit.

"And why would one of the Dark city be in a company of a rogue trader, helping the Imperium with its heretics and not torturing Emperor loyal souls?" he asked, as if trying to provoke her as the psyker tired to prod her. She smiled widely as she gently rose her hand and clenching it shit, an action mimicked by the psyker who closed his mouth. His psychic assault was broken.

"Simple. He saved my ass from Commoragh, basically saving me from centuries of torture and toil. That and the fact that Im a sole xeno on his vessel, even if I wanted to I can not torture someone without Adrian's express permission." She explained as politely as she could. Drastan smirked and nodded.

"I have the sanctioning papers for her." Adrian added.

"That wont be necessary." Drastan cut him off as he focused on Savora. "Even if I were to believe that, what is your aim… Savora." He said as he recalled her name.

"To get back to Commoragh and live out an eternity." She calmly declared. "I have no illusions of grandeur. This is simply the most beneficial thing I can do at the moment." She said calmly before adding. "Since you have not accused us of heresy I dare assume that you are either a radical or a sane unaligned man. I am willing to do… well not everything, but most things to help you if that will help Adrian in return." She explained and Drastan smirked. He had a nice perfume.

"Well… if that is all true, what do YOU propose we do?" he asked.

"Mind probe the heretic, round up his associates, rinse and repeat until the cult is cut out. Following that a thorough cleansing and examination to put some fear in people, but not too much, instead encouraging people to rattle on the heretics and rewarding them. You need both loyalty and fear to keep this place in check." Savora replied instantly. Drastan nodded.

"I see the Eldar are indeed cunning. Keep an eye out for this one Adrian." Drastan said as he got up. "I think we are in luck as my presence hasn't been noted yet it seems. So… here is what we will do. We will do the mind probing Savora here spoke off and I want you and your voidsmen to go out and dig the filthy out, drag them back here and execute them… or execute them on the spot if they can collect enough information. The leaders are to be brought back, that is the imperative. As soon as anyone begins raising an alarm or confronting you I will step in and take over. We must use the element of surprise the best we can… after that, as a reward for your loyal actions you are free to take and keep all the financial aspects of this cult." Drastan explained and for a second Adrian's eyes beamed with pride.

"yes, sir." He politely answered. It was obvious he didn't regret hiring Savora. Well that was settled.


End file.
